Bleach: Re-Live The Past
by Y-T3cH
Summary: 1000 year war was over. Ichigo had won. He was happy. But an unexpected enemy emerged and destroyed everything he held dear. But Fate gave Ichigo another chance to relive the past, correct its mistakes and protect everyone. Ps: TIME TRAVEL FLIC & I DO NOT OWN BLEACH
1. Prologue -Shunsui's Contemplation

Bleach: Re-Live The Past

After The 1000 Year Blood War –

Yhwach was dead. Ichigo had managed to defeat the combined avatar of Soul King Absorbed Yhwach. However when Yhwach was gone, the 3 worlds weren't gone because of it. The monk had managed to revive the Juishiro, who at the time had the essence of the soul king and elected him as the new linchpin.

However the war was not without its casualties. Yamamoto was gone! More than half of the soul reapers were gone. Including a number of lieutenants as well as captains. All of the seretei had been disseminated. And Shunsui, as the new captain commander was left to pick up the pieces. It would take decades to just to rebuild, let alone replenish the lost man power.

Even though they had won, Shunsui feared he had paid a very heavy cost for it and he also knew that if gut was right, they were still going to have to pay a lot more. During the war, Shunsui had to make a lot of difficult choices, as any general has to make in a war. One of them was to release Aizen, in order to help kill Yhwach. And although, after the fog of war had dissipated, he had gotten the report that Aizen had died, and there was no trace of his body found. Something just didn't feel right. It kept tying knots in his stomach. Although he didn't want to believe it, he felt that, in order to win one war, he might have just triggered another, and that maybe this time there was no surviving it.


	2. Chapter 1 - Ichigo's Confession

**Second Chapter on the same day as the first. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLEACH...**

After the war, Urahara had found a way to limit Ichigo's Sprit pressure while in the world of the living, thus enabling him to return to his home and family. Ichigo felt that even though he was back with his family and friends in the real world, everything was not the same. High School was over, and it shocked even himself, as he had managed to pass out with decent grades. The bonds between the friends had grown exceptionally stronger.

Ichigo and Ishida, had formed a bond stronger than brothers, even before knowing, they were actually cousins. Chad and Ichigo, were going to be each other's shields even since the day they had made that promise to each other under the bridge to watch each other's backs. Rukia and Renji were another siblings bonds, Ichigo felt he had forged. But something was different. Something wasn't the same. Something wasn't the same with Orihime. She seemed different to him. It's like he saw her in a whole new light. When he had thought he had lost her in that fight with Yhwach, he felt his heart shatter. He had felt so much pain, that all the pain he had felt through the battles since he became a Soul Reaper, didn't even come close. After the battle when he found out she had survived, he felt that his life had come back to him. He didn't know why it was happening. Until Zangetsu chipped in and in a very colourful language made him realize, he had feelings for her. Feelings that transcended friendship. Hard-headed as he was, he initially refused to believe it, but later relented as every night in his dreams he began to see Orihime and when he woke up, he wanted nothing more than see her face, hear her voice, feel her touch. He realized, he had to tell her about these feelings. But he just didn't know how.?

**Ichigo**

It was a cold Wednesday morning and it was the last week of high school. I was looking forward to seeing Orihime, watching her laugh and smile. But that day when she came to the class, her smile seemed...sad! As if she was trying to hide a lot of pain. I think I even saw her cry in the middle of the lecture and trying to hide it. Then it hit me. It was the anniversary of her brother's death. Seeing her cry like that, I felt a blade just went through my gut. I just wanted to get up in the middle of the lecture, go to her and hold her in my arms and tell her that it's all going to be okay... and I am never going to le... I never knew this feeling. Why did her being so sad make me so sad. No this had to stop. I had to stop her from being sad. But I felt so helpless. Even tatsuki wasn't there to help her though this, because of her stupid tournament.

The final bell rung and the school ended for the day. I saw as she was leaving the school gate, walking towards her home, silently crying with her head down. And it was killing me. I had to do something. I called out to her and caught to her. "Orihime, I will walk you home", I told her not giving her a choice. But as usual she tried to be polite putting her hands up and trying to say it was not necessary but in the middle she stopped and relented.

**Orihime**

I was feeling so lonely. I hated this day. Every year this day made me feel like, I was alone in this world. Every day this day hit me as brick of fact that, I had no family, no siblings, no parents, nothing. No one who truly loved me. Every second of this day would make me feel like, it was mocking me, telling me it's my own fault that I have no family. That I deserve no family. Every year this day kept getting harder and harder. Especially this year. This year even tatsuki was not here to console me. And from next year when she would leave for college, she wouldn't be there anymore. I was going to be alone, all over again. I was going to be abandoned again.

Suddenly, I heard the school bell ring, it was time to go home. The same home that had no one but me. The home that would make me cry a little every night, mocking my loneliness. Making me feel again that I was alone in this world. Making me fell that no one cared about be, no one knew how I felt, No one could truly understand me. That no one wanted me!

Suddenly, I heard, Kurosaki-kun calling me and offering... no telling that he was gonna walk me home. I tried to protest, but I truly didn't want to be alone today so I relented midway. Ichigo meant more to me than anyone knew. I loved him, but he didn't love me back. Why would he? Why would he see me anything more than a friend. I could offer him nothing in exchange for asking for his love. I wasn't as strong, as brave, as noble, or as beautiful as Rukia or Yoruichi. They could make him happy. What did I have to offer him? But still he kept me close, called me his friend, and invaded a whole world to rescue me. What can I offer such a man in exchange for his love? No I wasn't worth it. I would give anything to be with him, do anything to be with him. But I know that is never going to happen. All I can do is remain in his orbit and hope...hope... that he doesn't finally realize that I am not worth his time... and finally decides to leave me.

While walking in silence and thinking about this, I didn't even realize when we reached my house. I could swear that I saw his fists clinching while walking. Maybe he was upset, that he decided or had to walk me. Yes that must be it. I must not take much of his time, I must excuse him from being in my company. I don't want him to see me like this and feel disgusted with me. So I told him, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun for walking me home. I really appreciate it."

**Ichigo**

All the while we were walking, I could see the pain in her eyes. I could see, as she was silently crying with her head down and her hair hiding it. She was in pain, and there was nothing I could do to protect her from that pain. I felt so helpless and angry at myself that I clenched my fists and dug my nails in the palm of my hands. I wanted to shake her out of that pain, I wanted to hold her and tell her that I lov... I loved her. And till this moment I didn't realize how much. I loved her more than anything in this world. I would give up anything and everything I had to be with her and just make her pain stop... To make her happy... To make her smile... She was... She was my SUN...

Suddenly I heard her voice, thanking me for walking her home. I didn't even realize when we had reached. I saw her eyes. They were sad. I knew as soon as I would leave. She would be lonely again. She would be in pain again. She would cry again. She would be hurt again. Thats it. NO MORE! I couldn't let my SUN be in pain. I had to do something. I had to say something. Just as she was walking away, I called out "Orihime!". She turned back, looking puzzled but still hiding a lot of pain. I walked closer to her, my hand as if by itself went to wipe her almost faded tears from her cheeks. I got even closer and held her cheek in my right arm. I felt a dam breaking inside me and feelings gushing out from me in the form of words. "Orihime, its hurts... It hurts me when you cry, when you are in pain, when you are feeling lonely. It hurts me that I can't do anything about it. It feels like a thousand blades pierce my chest every time you shed a tear. Orihime... hime... your my... your my SUN... I always feel happy and full of hope when I am around you... When I am with you, I feel that even if the world ended, it would be fine, because I was with you... hime what I am trying to say is that...

**Orihime**

"You Love ME..." I completed his words, before he could. My whole world had changed in the span of 30 seconds. He loved me, I was his sun...He loved me!

**Ichigo**

I just stood there she said those worlds before I could. I didn't know what to do but I had to say it. "More than anything in this world. I love you."

I felt a huge thud against my chest as her head slammed into it and she hugged me and began crying loudly.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys like the chapter. This is my first time writing a story. If you like it don't forget to favourite, follow and review. Will try to finish prologue in another hour but will be posting regular updates every week.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Love & Loss

**Early Update… Enjoy!  
Ps: I do not own BLEACH. I rather use a Aloe Vera based face wash. Good for the skin, you know :D**

 _ **Chapter 2 – Love & Loss**_

**Ichigo**

Ichigo sat in his chair at the desk in his family clinic thinking about how the time has passed him by. It's been 10 years. 10 Years since the war ended. 10 Years since the uninterrupted peace began. Ichigo was now married and had a child on the way. He had now become a doctor and ran his father's clinic.

Isshin, now retired, had returned to the soul society and had taken over as the captain of 7th division.

Orihime is was 5 months pregnant with his son and also the owner of her own bakery. Tatsuki ran her own dojo in Karakura.

Chad had now turned into a professional wrestler. Keigo had completed his MBA and had stated a video game company with his old friend Mizumiro. Ishida now worked at his father's hospital as a doctor. Karin to no one's surprise decided to take up football as a professional career. Yuzu had taken a break from college and was now helping Orihime run her bakery till the baby comes.

All of the Visored's had gone back to Soul Society with the exception of Hiyori. She just couldn't come to terms with how easily Soul Society had managed to discard and tried to exterminate them. After the war she returned back to that warehouse by her lone self. Shinji and the others had come to try to convince her to come back with them, but she turned them down every time, usually with a rather ferocious sandal slap when shinji was concerned. Shinji had asked me to keep an eye on her and so I did. 4 years ago, when I and orihime had decided to pay her a surprise visit, we had found her crying alone in that warehouse. Ofcouse she shrugged it off, telling us it was nothing and calling me a BALDY in the process. For years now, I had come to think hiyori as my sister. And that day seeing her crying, all alone, made my heart numb. Orihime caught the look on my face and had promptly invited her to stay with us for a while. Not waiting for her answer, she had already started packing hiyori's things, not paying heed to her protests. Once she came to stay with us, she became a part of our family. We never asked her to leave and she never voiced her opinion on it either.

Youruichi & Urahara had decided to stay back as well. Youruichi, probably because she didn't want to go back into that noble bullshit and urahara partly because of Jinta & Ururu who he had adopted as his own children and wanted to see them grow up in human world and partly because soul society bored him. Because Urahara stayed, so did Tesai.

Two years ago, Ishida and Tatsuki got engaged and are planning to tie the knot tomorrow.

Reminiscing about the past and all that has happened, Ichigo thought to himself, "I have never been this happy in my life", looking at the wedding picture of himself and orihime on his desk.

***The Day of the Wedding***

**Kurosaki House**

"Wake up sleepy head! We are going to be late for the wedding!", heard Ichigo as he opened his eyes and saw his smiling sun blocking his view with her long hair touching his nose. "You know you keep getting more beautiful every day right? At this rate, I am going to have to hire body guards to protect you from all the men in this town", Ichigo joked. "Why would I need a body guard to protect me when I have my berry-kun to do that", she pouted jokingly while trying to gather Ichigo's clothes for the wedding.

**Ishida Household**

Tatsuki and Ishida had moved in together, after he had proposed. Today as Tatsuki woke up she was feeling gitters all throughout her body, with a tingling sensation in her stomach. "Butterflies….They are just butterflies… I am getting married today…. Ofcourse I am going to have butterflies in my stomach", Tatsuki said to herself, trying to pick herself up from this unknowing feeling she was having. Tatsuki, sat up from on her bed with Uryu still sleeping beside him. She waked to the bathroom, washed her face, trying to come to grip with the reality that today was the day she was getting married. She took off her white tank top and mini shorts she was wearing, revealing her beautiful-white-smoothAsMilk-skin. She stepped into the shower, turning on the nozzle for hot water and feeling the temperature on her hands first, she stepped in. Water dripping on her now exposed chest sliding down her naked body.

Tatsuki started thinking about how she got to this point in her life. For one she never though she was going to end up with uryu of all people. Not that she was unhappy, in fact the last two years had been the best years of her life. But she couldn't help but reminisce in, 'what could have been'. Before uryu proposed, before she fell in love, even before she knew, who uryu was as a person. She was in love with someone else. A certain carrot top. She knew him ever since they were kids, she had always felt protective about him. But before she knew, he was the protector. He protected her, her friends, her family, this town, this world, heck not just this world, but a couple more. She never realized, how much she loved him, until she saw him swoop in and protect her and all her friends from that butterfly asshole called Aizen. When he lost his powers, she wanted to confess her love for him but she felt that was not the time as Ichigo was depressed and she did want to pile on, on his already full plate of problems. Then when the guy in the Lady Kimono had come and told her that , Ichigo might not be coming back, she had felt her guts being pulled out of her. When he did finally come back, after fighting and winning another war, and protecting 4 worlds from utter destruction, She felt intimidated by him. She loved him and wanted to profess her love for him but that dam stupid feeling of being intimidated was holding her back. Then finally when she was on her way back from winning one of her tournaments, she had decided that she was going to tell Ichigo that she loved him, the very next day, come heaven or hell. Next day, when she entered the class, she was, as usual embraced by Orihime. She had felt bad that she was not there for her yesterday, the day when her brother had died. And she was just about to apologise and ask how orihime was feeling when she saw her friend beam up as a thousand lights had turned on, on her face. She inquisitively asked, "What's up Orihime, you look as if you have just won the lottery." Orihime took her hand and dragged her out of the class, onto the ground, under the tree where they usually have lunch so that they can have some privacy. Just as Orihime was telling tatsuki, what had happed the day before, Tatsuki felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Orihime hugged her for a long while, after telling her about Ichigo's confession, not noticing, the tears escaping from tatsuki's eyes behind her back.

It had taken Tatsuki years to get over Ichigo, but she had finally managed to do it. Thanks to Uryu. She was very happy for both her friends. They were truly made for each other and may she and Ichigo were never meant to be.

Breaking her out of that chain of thought, She felt, two hands come from behind her and caress her soft nipples and later pinch them. She heard uryu's voice from behind her saying, "Mind if I join you?". She turned around, smiling, trying to avoid what she was just thinking about and gave Uryu a long and wet kiss. He pushed her against, the wall in the shower, giving her another deep kiss, shower now flowing on both of their faces. He slowly started moving down her neck, kissing every part of it, as if trying to clean it with his lips. His right hand moved to her left boob, pressing, pulling and pinching her slightly making her squirm. His left hand went down, rubbing against her lower lips, making her wet. She then began stroking his cock, up and down in a rhythmic faction, feeling aroused and wet, she asked him to put it in her. He pulled her up with both his hands on her ass and inserted his cock into her vagina. He started pumping his cock in and out of her pussy slowly, all the while switching between kissing her neck and kissing her lips, until she yelled, "HARDER". He began to pump it more deeply into her pussy, making her moan in pleasure. And after 15 minutes of bliss he emptied onto her boobs, while her looking him in the eyes, from below standing on her knees with her boobs in her hands.

"Well that was fun", she said as they both came out of the shower. "Ofcouse it was", he said smirking-playfully, in his usual trademark-uryu-style, moving his hand to his not at present glasses. She gave him an elbow in the chest for that comment, playfully but still hard. "what was that for", he yelled jokingly. "You know what it was for", she said with her hands on her hips, with the towel wrapped around her chest. Uryu, looked at her from afar, lust re-emerging in his eyes. He smiled, moved towards her, took one end of her towel and yanked it off of her, exposing her again naked body. "Uryu", she shouted. He put his hand on her ass, his 4 fingers already digging into the gap. "We are going to be late for our own wedding", she tried to protest, while succumbing to her soon to be husbands lust. "Who cares, it's our wedding, they have to wait for us!", pulling her towards him for another round of bliss.

**Undisclosed Location**

"Sire, everyone is in place. Shall we begin?", asked a rough voice in the shadows. "Begin", was the reply her got from another figure standing in the shadows, with an evil grin on his face.

**Marriage Ceremony Hall – Uryu & Tatsuki's Wedding**

As predicted by Tatsuki, they arrived 30 minutes late for their own wedding. When they arrived they saw all the familiar faces waiting there to greet them. Uryu saw his dad, chad, Mizumiro, Keigo first. Suddenly from behind him, he was hit on the head, he didn't even need to guess who it was when he turned around and saw Ichigo saying, "Only a baka like you can be late to his own wedding." Uryu screamed and protested that Tatsuki was late too. Tatsuki just shot Uryu a death glare. And uryu went silent afraid for his life. Orihime interrupted, "MyTatsuki-chan is very punctual. Uryu chan must have done something to delay her.", she said in support of Tatsuki. Tatsuki, just hugged her best friend for showing her support. Uryu, jokingly trying to further the argument said "What did I do?". After another death glare tatsuki retorted, "Really Uryu, should I tell them the thing you do… the things you did to make us late today…?" Uryu, getting the message, not wanting to take this any further and have the secrets revealed , comically put up his hands frantically, telling her that he gave up and it was all his fault.

Over the years, uryu, had come out of his shell and become more outgoing and extrovert, he thought. It was no doubt happening because of a certain carrot tops personality rubbing off on him, he added to his thoughts. And his personality was in turn affected by happy-go-lucky infectious attitude of his wife.

Later as they moved forward, towards the aisle, they spotted a number of their other friends and family members. Including Tatsuki's parents, youruichi, jinta, tesai, urahara and even rukiya and renji.

Rukiya and Renji, had a bumpy relationship as of late. Sometime around when Uryu had proposed to tatsuki, Renji had finally gotten the guts and had also professed his love for rukiya. However for some reason Rukiya had rejected the said profession of love, be it rather gently not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings. But this still did create a rift between the two and they hadn't talked for almost a year. At least that's what Rukiya had told Tatsuki when she had come to visit her and Orihime for a girl's night in the living world. Tatsuki recollected that she was ever mute on the subject of why she rejected renji's love. But she had guessed from her expressions and tid-bits of info she could get out of her that, she had loved someone who didn't love her back.

Ceremony later began and then ended in an hour. Later everyone retreated to the Ishida Mansion for the reception ceremony. The environment was full of joy and happiness. Everyone was drinking, dancing, laughing and having a good time. Finally it came time for the Best Man's Toast.

Ichigo, held up his shampain glass and banged his spoon on it to gather everyone's attention. As soon as he was about to begin, he saw Renji's & Rukiya's Soul Pagers go off. He watched them as they stood up and went towards the end of the room and out of the hall to receive their call. Ichigo had a bad feeling about this. 'Something bad is happening', he thought to himself. As he was about to continue, Renji and Rukiya marched in with horrified looks on their face and panic in their eyes. Everyone in the hall was looking at the 3 of them. Just as Ichigo was about to ask Rukiya what was going on, his own Soul Badge started ringing ferociously. It hadn't rung in years. Not with 10 Soul Reapers, who were placed in Karakura by Shunsui, so that they can take care of any hollow that emerges giving Ichigo some much needed breathing room to live his life.

"Come with me", said Rukiya. He kept the glass on the table, walked out of the room with renji & rukiya. Orihime, Urahara, Yoruichi, Chad & Hiyori followed behind him. Tatsuki and Uryu stayed putt, not wanting to alarm the other 200 or so guests. As everyone had gathered outside the door in the hallway, Ichigo asked, "Whats going on?". "Soul society is under attack", she stated in a business like professional tone. "How bad is it?", Ichigo asked with Orihime and others listening in. "Pretty Bad", Renji sighed. "Since they want you to come and lend a hand.", Renji added.

Ichigo looked towards his 5 months pregnant wife, not wanting to leave her alone but also not wanting to turn his back on Soul Society in their hour of need. Orihime understood what was going through his husbands conflicted mind. She replied with a smile, "You should go Ichigo, they need your help." "Yes but what about you", Ichigo retorted. Orihime again smiled and said "Don't worry about me Ichi-kun, I will be fine". "You should go BALDY, me, Hats&Clogs, Cat-Lady, Buldozer-man & Robin-hood are all here. She will be fine", Hiyori added. Ichigo smiled at the nick names, and looked at the adopted kind-of-younger-sister, when he saw everyone she just named shaking their heads in agreement. "Go, I will be Fine, but take care of yourself…", orihime stressed. Ichigo smiled, feeling confident Orihime was safe, shook his head in the affirmative and looked towards Rukiya. "We better get going", Rukiya added. Ichigo took out, Kon from his tuxedo and unzipped his back, taking the soul candy out and swallowing it. Kon took over and Ichigo's soul separated from his body. Ichigo told Kon, "Look after her.", and kon nodded in agreement, not making any fuss, as he had just heard how serious the situation was, from inside of Ichigo's tux.

In a matter of a second, Ichigo, Rukiya & Renji were out of the building using their flash step. Renji opened the Senkaimon and all 3 stepped in heading towards the soul society.

Orihime, Kon and everyone else gathered in the hallway, began moving back into the reception hall. Tatsuki gave orihime a 'What happed?' look, to which orihime also replied with a non-verbal look saying, 'Everything is Okay'. Urahara, went to Kon and told him to give the best man's toast by reading the notes that Ichigo had in his jacket. Kon nodded in the affirmative and went and took his place near the bride and the groom to give the toast.

Kon put his game face on, took out and placed the cards in his hand and stared with again banging a spoon against his shampain glass to get everyone's attention. "Pardon my interruption, let get back to celebrating the happy couple today. I have known Tats…..", Kon stopped as he heard Tatsuki screaming. "No…", he uttered, as he saw a blade coming out of Uryu's chest, through his heart. When he moved his gaze up to see who was holding the blade, he could only utter one word before a sword cut him in half stating from the top of his head to his left leg, "AIZEN!"

 **Hahahaha….. (Evil Laugh)**

 **I thought, I might as well get the poor geek laid, before I killed him off.**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **Guest- It might seem cliché from the summary. But I promise it's not going to be. At least I will try my best. Also if you are a guy, then sorry man, I Just Don't Swing That Way. And if you are a girl, sure dear, I don't mind a good fuck now and then. Just hook me up with some digits and a mug shot, and we will see how it goes.**

 **Daianapotter: thx dear, I am glad to like the idea. Here is a bigger chapter, just for you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Pants Down!

**4** **TH** **CHAPTER IN 7 DAYS! Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 3 - Pants Down!**_

After the war, Soul Society was in pieces. Almost the entire infrastructure in Seireitei was completely disseminated during the war. Seireitei had lost more than half its soul reapers. And out of the remaining half almost one-third were so grievously injured, that they weren't going to be able to fight again. Even captains weren't spared from this fate. Along with the previous Head Captain, seireitei had lost Captain Unohana, Captain Rose, Captain Ukitake & Captain Kensei, Along with Lieutenants Saskibe & Nemu. However Mayuri had somehow managed to revive/create the latter again.

Even though the lazy, drunk captain of the 8th division had stumbled ass backwards into the head captaincy of the 13 court guard squads, he could be a very serious man when he wanted to be. He knew that the 13 Court Guard Squads, had been caught with their pants down twice, when Aizen betrayed them and when the Quincy invaded. And he was sure as hell not going to let it happen again. He quickly filled, Rose and Kensai's position with Lisa & Mashiro respectively. Ukitake's & Unohana's position was another matter. He had initially offered the captaincy of the 13th division, to Ichigo Kurosaki, the war hero. But he had just as quickly declined, wanting to live his human life. And Captain Commander Shunsui didn't blame him, but he still had to try. The second obvious choice was Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. But even though she had achieved her bankai, she still had long way to go before fully mastering it. But eventually, she would be capable enough to take the captaincy of the 13th division. Which she later proved and did. Like Ukitake, Captain Unohana was very hard to replace. She had been one of the founding members of the Gotei, a very powerful fighter and even more powerful healer. Isane was a good Lieutenant but was not capable of holding the captaincy, as she was nowhere near achieving Banaki, let alone mastering it. So unlike Rukia, there was no good prospect in sight to take over the 4th division. So the 4th division, would remain without a captain until a suitable replacement could be found. Maybe in a 100 years or so, that Inoue girl with the orange hair, might be able to take over, if she dies and then becomes a shinigami, that is. But if Isane, could master it before that, the Captaincy would go to her.

But Captain Commander Shunsi knew that just filling the top level positions was not enough. He needed to replace the dead seated officers and low level Soul reapers as well. So he quickly but carefully filled out the rest of the vacancy's in all the squads.

Before he became the head captain, the strength of all the squads ranged from 300-400 Soul Reapers per squard. However after the war, he had decided to expand each squad to 2000-2500 shinigami's, in terms of strength. And he had succeeded. He had somehow not only managed to recruit a great quantity of Shinigami, but also the ones he recruited were of great quality. And they only became better, because of the 10 hour daily trainings he had made mandatory for all Squads and even Squad captains and Lieutenants. Because of the changes Captain Commander Shunsui made, the strength of the Gotei 13 was now over 25000 soul reapers with at least 5000 of them having achieved Shikai in such short amount of time.

In addition, to increasing the man power, Shunsi also made sure to increase the security of the seireitei. Because even though he had found it amusing when 5 brats, led by a carrot top had managed to breach & create havoc in seireitei, it had happed too many times since then, the bounts, muramasa, aizen & quincies, to name a few incidents, and those were not amusing to him at all! And during that time, it was Yamamoto's problem, as he was the head captain. Now it was his head ache, as he was the head captain. So he had made sure to install 10,000 smaller modified newer versions of kido cannon all over seireitei. According to Kurotsuchi, they were modelled after something called, Surface-to-Air missiles that humans had invented to fight areal threats. He had also made sure to mount 5000 of these on the walls surrounding seireitei, to repel any ground attacks.

***Seireitei - On the same day as Tatsuki's wedding***

Lieutenant Nanao walked into the first division baraks with a pile of paperwork in her hand. She pushed open the doors of the office of the Captain Commander, and waked towards his desk. There she saw the Captain Commander, with his hands behind is neck, hat hiding his face and his feet on the table in a lounging position. She sighed and purposely smacked the papers on his desk causing a huge 'thud 'sound, waking the sleeping head captain wake up.

"Sleeping on the job again, I see", Nanao smirked. "What am I going to do Nanao, you keep me awake and busy all night!" , he replied cockily, making her face turn red as a tomato. "Not here!", she said, ordering him to stop talking about the secret relationship they had begun after the war.

Although they thought it was a secret, most of the Captains and Lieutenant knew about it, just by looking at the way Nanao and Shunsi stole glances at each other when other people are around. Although they kept it to themselves, not wanting to put their nose in Captain Commander's Business. Even though they both loved each other and wanted a relationship after the war, Nanao was hesitant because of the curse running in her family, where every male that the woman in that family married, dies. However Shunsui being Shunsui disregarded it, but still Nano didn't budge. Finally one day, Shunsi gathered enough courage to tell Nano in a very serious tone that, "Come hell or high water, nothing is going to keep us separate. I love you and I want to be with you, and if you don't want to marry me, I don't mind. But that doesn't mean we still can't be together." After a lot of crying, hugging, sobbing and soul searching, Nanao agreed. Because she loved shunsui's lazy, drunk ass more than anything in the world. And after almost losing him once, during the Quincy war, she didn't want to risk waiting anymore and she wanted to be with him, by his side, the rest of her life.

She snapped back from the past to the present and turned on her office mode. "Sir here are the daily reports. Also an update on Captain Rukia Kuchiki & Lieutenant Renji Abarai. They have left the soul society on a 1 day pass to the living world to attend their friend's wedding." In order to lighten the mood, Shunsui looked up and asked jokingly fully knowing the answer, as Rukiya had briefed him before leaving, "Ichigo's getting married again?" Nanao knowing, he was purposely joking, kept her game face on while adding a little pout, "It's the Quincy boy that's getting married sir."

Shunsui stood up, moved towards the door, peaked out the door, caught Lieutenant Okikiba's attention and told him to hold any visitors and do not disturb him for at least an hour as had to discuss battle strategy with Lieutenant Nanao. Okikiba just smiled, knowing what was going on between the 2 of them, replied "Very well sir. You won't be disturbed." Shunsui smiled back and went back into the room, seeing that Nanao was still in attention pose not having moved or turned even to see where he was going. Shunsui walked towards nanao, stood behind her, raised both his hands, and pinched Nanao's cheeks from behind her, saying in a baby voice, "Oo my Nanao-chan looks so cute when she is pouting!". Suddenly Nanao's Elbow met his face and he stumbled back towards the wall, while he heard Nanao saying, "Don't call me that, I am not your kid, I am your GIRLFR…." She stopped midsentence and folded her hands, moved her face looking right and upwards and adopting an even more pouting stance and facing his desk again with Shunsui still on the ground far behind her. Shunsui got up, dusted himself off, moved behind Nanao again, raised his hands up again, and from behind her and put them around her waist hugging her from the back and rested his head on her right shoulder. "Were you going to say, GIRLFRIEND, Nanao….", he asked teasingly. He soon again saw an elbow coming his way, but dodged it and moved his head on the other shoulder all the while not letting go of his grip over her. "I am sorry Nanao, but you look so beautiful when you pout, that I just can't help but tease you.", from the back he saw her cheeks blush. "And speaking of teasing….", he moved one of his hand in her Shihakushō and squeezed her boob and started pinching her nipple. She moaned in pleasure, but still tried to protest, "N…. not here Shunsui!". He turned her around, put his hand on her ass and told her jokingly, "It's an order" and laid a deep kiss on her lips. She decided to given into her captain commander's lust and her lust for his as well. He slowly started kissing her. She tried to remove her glasses, but heard her captain command, "Keep them on!". He loosened her Shihakushō and started getting it down slowly from her right shoulder, all the while kissing all the parts he exposed little by little. He opened her Shihakushō fully exposing her naked body, as her Shihakushō fell to the ground, stopping around her feet. She on a reflex, folded her hands onto her chest in order to cover her breasts, with a slight smile on her face, with her cheeks looking the colour of red blush and her eyes closed as if from embarrassment. He again smiled, swopped her from her feet, bridal style, held her in her hands, walked towards his desk and placed her on the tall desk, all the while causing the blush on Nanao's cheeks to increase. Her hands still folded trying to hide her breasts as she sat on the desk, shunsui placed her on. Shunsui took, both of Nanao's hands with his and put a little force into moving her hands to opening her breasts. He quickly started kissing her left breast, before she could cover them again. He moved his hand to the right breast, feeling, circling, squeezing and pinching it. Then he moved on to the next breast, with switching his hand to the previous one again, squeezing, pinching, feeling and circling the breast, causing nanao to make silent moans. Shunsui, bit her left nipple, causing her to moan, because of a feeling stemming from a mixture of pleasure and pain. He slowly moved down towards her stomach, kissing every part of it. He soon moved to her already wet vagina and started kissing it. Hearing nanao's moan again, he inserted his tongue in her pussy and started stimulating her. Nanao, saw the opportunity and joked, "Ma Ma, I never though Captain Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads would GO DOWN THIS EASILY", and she chuckled. In responses, she got a very hard pinch on her nipple from shunsui's free hand, causing her to again moan in a combination of pleasure and pain. He got up, removed his pink kimono, then his captains hiyori, and Shihakushō. As he was about to insert his dick into Nanao, they heard a huge boom, coming from somewhere in Seireitei. "What now!", he sighed.

Suddenly the sirens started blaring with the sound of bombs going off. Both realized that the situation was serious and got dressed in a fraction of a second and were out of the first division compound in two. Shunsui stood on the roof of second division building with his Lieutenant Okikiba, surveying the situation. He had ordered Nanao, to go find out what was happening and what were the details of the current situation. Nanao appeared 5 minutes later next to him and started reporting the situation. " According to the 12th division, around 100,000 hollows have appeared on the outskirts of Seireitei. They are currently trying to break into Seireitei, but are being engaged at walls by the new kido cannons". Shunsui interrupted, "How come our sensors couldn't detect them before they reached soul society." "Sir that is still unknown, but according to Captain Kurtosuchi, these are modified hollows on whom soul pressure couldn't be detected", Replied Nanao. As soon as she said, modified hallows, Shunsui's eyes widened, immediately thinking of one man who had experimented with hollows in the past. "What are your orders commander? Should we call a captains meeting?", Nanao asked her superior. Shunsui immediately went into his master strategist mode and laid down a number of orders. "Captians meeting? Are you crazy? It the middle of the battle! No. Use Bakudo No. 58 and send this message to all Shinigami in Seireitei including the captains. All kido cannons on the wall are to be kept ready and engage any hollow in sight approaching the wall. Squads 2, 3, 8 & 5 are to take positions near the North, South, West & East walls respectively, in order to intercept any hollows that manage to breach the wall or barrier. The Squad 4 is to not engage in the battle but still post 100 of its healers with squad 2,3,8 & 5 near the walls in case emergency healing is needed. Lieutenant Isane is to keep another 500 healers at the ready to dispatch anywhere in seireitei for emergency medical attention. The rest of Squad 4 stays put in its barracks; in order to prepare for incoming injured soul reapers. Squad 12 & Kido Corps are to man all the rest of the kido cannons in seireitei and additionally squad 12 is also to keep up the communications network. Lieutenant Isane and Captain Kurotsuchi are to co-ordinate using communications network when and where to dispatch medical help. Squad 1 is to send 1000 men to guard the 4th squad barracks and 1000 men to guard the 12th squad barracks. The rest 1000 men will also be placed in 4th squad barracks, with the purpose of dispatching two 1st squad members with each of the 500 medics of the 4th squad, as security escort, as and when they are deployed. Squads 7,9,10 & 11 are to be spread around the whole seireitei, securing the area. Squad 6 & 13 will act as back up and will send reinforcement to any sector that needs it. Also turn on all the kido cannons in the whole seireitei and shred any hollow they see in the air. Squads 7,9,10 & 11 are to stay grounded and cut up any hollow that manages to escape the kido cannons and land on the ground. And also tell kurotsuchi to find out where these fucking hollows came from or are coming from and close it"

Nanao nodded in the affirmative, despite of feeling a little dejected at the first line and started relaying the orders though Bakuro No. 58. Once she was done, she heard more orders coming from the Captain Commander and paid attention. "Also get Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai to come back and to bring the substitute soul reaper as well". Nanao looked up at this with wide eyes. She understood calling the captain and the Lieutenant back, but wasn't calling the substitute soul reaper, overkill? She asked the same to her Captain Commander, "Sir, I understand the orders regarding Captain Rukia and Lieutenant Renji, but Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki? Don't you think its overkill? I know these are 100,000 hollows we are talking about, but our barriers and weapons are strong, not to mention our current man power. We could easily take them out." "Dammit Nanao!", The Captain Commander shouted at her Lieutenant. "I am your Captain Commander, and you will not question my orders. Just do what I tell you. And I have a feeling; this is going to get a lot worse, before it gets better."

Nanao was shocked to see her boyfriend, the love of her life, her captain commander like this. He was so serious and his eyes were filled with anger, rage and fear at the same time, if she read them right. She never knew her Captain Commander was even capable of these feelings. He wasn't this serious even during the Quincy war. "Something is up. Something he is not telling me about.", she thought. But never the less she was in no mood to argue or ask questions to her Captain Commander, after the reprimand she just got. She followed her orders to the dot.

'Damit Aizen, if this is you…..! This is going to me my mistake…..! And I am not going to be caught with my pants down this time….. Come on, you son of a bitch, we are prepared!', Captain Commander Shunsui Kyōraku of the 13 court guard squads, thought to himself.

 **HEY GUYS, I KNOW YOU MIGHT BE THINKING WHEN IS THE TIME TRAVEL GOING TO HAPPEN. WELL LIKE I SAID, I AM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT HERE. INSTEAD OF JUST SAYING HE LOST EVERY THING AND THROWING HIM BACK IN TIME, I WANT TO SHOW HOW IT ACTUALLY HAPPEN. FUTURE CHAPTER MIGHT GET VERY GRAPHIC. BEWARNED. ALSO DON'T FORGET TO FAVOURITE, FOLLOW & COMMENT. TILL THE NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 4-The Siege of Seireitei:Part 1

_**I do not own bleach. If I did, I wouldn't have ended the anime when it was just getting good! Seriously how awesome was the fullbringer arc. Especially the twists at the end! Anyways here you go guys. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 4 – The Siege of Seireitei – Part 1**_

**Outskirts of Seireitei - 10 mins before the commencement of the attack on Seireitei**

A garganta opened, and out came a man clad in white with half a hollow mask covering his face. He was a man with a medium build and average height, with a calm demeanour and an aura of evil and loyalty surrounding it. He came out and surveyed the area for a while trying to determine in which direction the Seireitei was. Once he spotted the while buildings and walls covering the beautiful city, he knew where his target was. He used sonido to move in the direction of his target and halted himself at a distance of 2 kilometres from the north wall. 'This seems like as good place as any', he thought to himself. As he used his right hand to brush his dark back hair back, his hands it revealed the insignia "1" on his palm. He again took another look at the distant seireitei, trying to find the resolve to do what he was ordered. For him Lord Aizen was everything. Before he became an Espada, he was a hollow. In fact he was a very powerful hollow but he still was very much a mindless beast. Lord Aizen had found him and gave him a chance to be something more, to be capable of thoughts and feelings, which he thought was never possible. Along with that Lord Aizen had given him a purpose in life, something which he lacked before. And for that and everything else that Lord Aizen had done for him, he could lay his life down for the man. He smirked thinking that today he might actually have to lay down his life for the man. But it was of no consequence if it helped Aizen-sama achieve his goals. 'I WILL NOT Fail you Lord Aizen', he thought to himself before he flicked his wrist to open a garganta to reveal 4 more people coming out if it.

First was tall man 7 feet in height, with red shot hair with stripes in the middle, a blood thirsty smirk earning for battle. He was also like the previous one, dressed in all while anancar uniform. He had a mask covering the left side of his face. His half unbuttoned shirt revealed some part of his chest on which in the middle was the number "11".

Second was a woman that looked very similar to Tier Harribel, the No.3 Espada in Aizen's previous army. However, she was not the same person because she had pink colour hair and red eyes. She was wearing a sports bra, a size short, which held everything extremely tightly but at the same time was not able to cover everything properly. On her exposed stomach, the number read "13".

The third was another woman, but this time in hood like garb from head to toe, not revealing her skin at all. When she spoke her tongue revealed the "No.12" printed on it.

The 4th man was 5 foot 7 inches in height, with dark hair, blue eyes and an emotionless face. He was also wearing the same white uniform, as the 7 foot man, but with a small difference. His shirt was sleeveless. His forearm revealed the number "14" written on it.

As all these 4 stepped out they were surveying the target which they had to shortly attack. "Okay let's get started", said the No.1 Espada bringing his 4 comrades attention to himself. "Alight I am going to establish a mental link between all of us. Can you hear me?", the No. 1 Espada asked his comrades, testing the mental link, to which everyone shook their heads in affirmative. "Good! So as we had discussed the plan, each one of you are to pick a side of the wall and station yourself at least 1 kilometre away from the wall. Then you are to open the garganta and let loose the first wave of 25000 hollows each. We want to test their defences and how they react. So make this attack last as long as you can. Send the hollows in small waves if need be. However under no circumstances are you to engage in battle until I give the order. Today you are not just warriors, but generals as well. You will be needed to co-ordinate the attack from the distance, until you are told otherwise. Is that understood?", said the No.1 Espada giving clear directive to his comrades, to which all replied in the affirmative. "Alright then, move out and await my order to begin.", the top level Espada commanded. All of his comrades vanished with a buzz of sonido to take their positions.

In two minutes, all the Espadas relayed that they were in position, to their field commander. "All right! BEGIN", the Primera Espada commanded over the mental link. In response to which, all the 4 of his subordinates, flicked their hands to open multiple gargantas and thousands of hollows flew out rushing towards seireitei.

Espada No.11 was observing from a distance, near the north wall as his first waves of hollows were going to hit the wall. But as soon as they got within 100 meter rage of doing so, they were suddenly shredded by a blast of white energy. The espada moved his gaze to locate where the blast came from and he spotted hundreds and if not thousands of torrent like contraptions, mounted on the wall, spitting white fire that were shredding his hollows as they were trying to approach the wall. 'This was not going to be as easy as I thought', No.11 espada said to himself.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing!", a voice called out from his head, which he recognized as that of Espada No. 13. "Yes, Soul Reapers have managed to create a decent enough defence in such short amount of time. However it won't be of consequence in the long run.", he replied over the mental link.

"It might be true, but don't get cocky just yet. I don't want to reveal our capabilities, unless we absolutely have to", said he Primera Espada over the mental link. He added, "Everyone, send a command to the hollows which are capable of firing a cero, to concentrate fire on the cannons." After 30 mins, a reply came from Espada No. 14, "Sir it's not working. The barrier surrounding the wall is deflecting all cero attacks. These guns are mounted on the walls. It's like from their side, they can fire out the barrier, but nothing can penetrate inwards." All the other arrancars agreed on this assessment as well, after witnessing the same thing on their sides of the wall.

"Hmmm…. They have mounted a good combination of attack and defence. But no matter. We move to 'Plan B'. Take out your contingency weapon, destroy the barrier and let loose the second wave on the Seireitei", the Primera Espada commanded. And as expected he got a strong, "YES SIR" from all his subordinates.

While the hallows were keeping the mounted cannons busy, each of the 4 arrancar moved closer to the wall, tore a small portal in mid-air and took out a bazooka like weapon.

The weapon they took out was something Aizen had designed himself and given to all his Espadas till the rank of 20. He had told them it was capable of virtually storing an infinite amount of cero energy and firing it with 10 times more power. Aizen had predicted that, seireitei might have created some kind of impenetrable defence after having so many breaches over the years. In order to penetrate the impenetrable, there were going to need a huge amount of power. So he created this weapon 5 years ago, gave it to all his espadas and told them each to fire 20 Grand Rey Ceros at full power, every day and store it in their weapons. So these weapons that each of these espadas were holding, had the power of 36,500 ceros stored over the period of 5 years, which the weapon was capable of magnifying 10 times and spitting it out in 1 shot.

"Is everyone in position?", the Primera Espada enquired from his Arrancars. He got a resounding yes from his subordinates. "Alrig…..", he was interrupted by Espada No. 12 who inquired over the mental link – "Sir what of the hollows? They will be caught in the blast!". To this the Primera flatly replied, "They don't matter!". To this the Espada No. 12 hesitated a bit, but she realized it was war and there was no place for questioning an order in war. So she simply replied, "Yes sir!".

The Primera acknowledged the acceptance of his command by his subordinate and continued, "Alright, if everyone is in position. Fire At Will.". With that a projectile of dark red energy flew from their weapons and moved towards the barriers and walls it was pointed at.

** Roof of 2nd division barracks**

Shunshui was standing on the roof of a second division barracks building. It had been 30 minutes since he had given his orders to all the soul reapers under his command. Nanao was in constant contact with the 12th division, which was the communication hub, to get information regarding the current status of the battle. Nanao after hearing some information over her headset, replied, "Very good, then keep me updated every 5 minutes and if anything changes, get back to me immediately with the situation report." She must have gotten an affirmative as she nodded her head and moved her gaze towards the back of her captain commander. She walked forward to give the latest report, while he was trying to concentrate on sensing how the battle was going. "Sir, I have some news", Nanao said bringing the attention of her Captain Commander towards herself. "What it is?", he said coldly not looking towards nanao and trying to multi-task between hearing her report and sensing the battle. "Sir, the kido cannons on the wall are doing their job and shredding the hollows even before they can get to the wall or the barrier. There has no breach been reported in any sectors. And the enemy strength seems to have been shrunk down a quarter of its initial strength. We have almost won, sir!", she chimed in the last part with her status report, thinking that it would ease the tension she was sensing coming from the captain commander.

"Nanao, it's not over yet! What is the ETA on Captain Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai & the Substitute Soul Reaper?", Shunsui replied. Nanao again wincing at the first statement, replied "They have just entered the Dangai. They should be here in 15-20 minutes." "Hmm… I hope they get here soon. Also send a message to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki & Leuitent Sentaro that, they are to stay in constant contact with 12th division regarding when and where to send reinforcements when needed and also they are to stay and guard their barracks until given further orders. The 6th division is to send reinforcements to the northern and western sectors of Seireitei and 13th division is to send the reinforcements to the Southern and Eastern sectors when needed. Also when they send reinforcements, they are to send reinforcements in the groups of 10 and if possible with at least 1 soul reaper in the group who has achieved Shikai.", completed Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

However again after hearing the orders nanao's mind shouted 'Overkill' again and again, finding it unnecessary to prepare so much when the hollows couldn't even get thorough the Kido cannons, let alone the barrier or the walls. Her confusion was evident on her face but she was very reluctant to voice it, because of how her previous attempts at raising this issue had been thrashed by her boyfriend. So she followed the Captain Commander's orders to the dot and relayed the message. However the look of confusion was still evident on her face.

Shunsui noticed this and sighed. He decided he deserved an explanation for his over preparedness, so he told her, "Nanao, look I know you think I might be going a little overboard with this. But humans have a saying, 'To be prepared for war is one of the most effective means of preserving peace'. You might be right nanao that we currently have the advantage here. We are in a secured, well defended & well-armed position. But the nature of war is such that you cannot predict the outcome. For all we know, the enemy is just testing us right now. Trying to figure out our defensive and offensive capabilities. And is exactly what's going through my mind. Right now they have the advantage of surprise. The best we can do right now is prepare for the unexpected and the worst case scenario until we can be sure why & how did this attack happened and who was behind it. Remember Nanao, War does not determine who is right – only who is left".

Nanao looked awestruck at the words of her Captain Commander. She now understood the purpose behind his actions. She now understood that the man she loved was not just a good, kind and gentle man at heart but an exceptional Captain Commander. One that can be relied on in times of war. She thought that if Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto had been here today, seeing Shunsui, his favourite student, pick up the mantle where he left off, he would have been extremely proud.

Nanao thought, she best relay her acknowledgement and understanding of Shunsui's words, so she said, "I unde…..".

She was interrupted by large boom, followed by 3 more large booms coming from all the directions near the walls of seireitei. The spirit pressure was enough to knock her down flying and kept her pinned until the pressure of the blasts lowered seconds later.

"What was that?", she thought out aloud. "The worst case scenario", Captain Commander Shunsui said in a flat tone, being unmoved or even unphased during the blasts.

Nanao got up and turned her attention towards the North wall. She could see hole in the wall as well as previously invisible but now partially visible barrier. She also observed that the area surrounding the blasts had been scorched, burned and blasted with small crater present as if masquerading as the evidence of the breach. She turned and looked at the other walls and found similar results. Each wall now had a small opening in the barrier as well as the wall. She quickly turned to communicate with the 12th division and got a conformation of her suspicion. Seireitei had been breached. She waited to gather additional information and as soon as she heard it she turned towards the Captain Commander to give him the latest report. "Sir, according to the 12th, Some kind of extremely strong and concentrated cero blasts hit all walls simultaneously. The pressure of the simultaneous blast has created small breaches in the barrier and walls on all the sides. However the 12th has also confirmed nearly all the hollows have been wiped out by these blasts as well. The 12th estimates that there are about 5000-1000 hollows still remaining. But many of them might be injured. In terms of our losses. Sir, we have lost 13 soul reapers thus far from 2nd ,3rd ,4th & 5th division that were patrolling the walls and were caught in the immediate radius of the blast impact. Medics on the scene placed with these squads are attending to the injured which I am told aren't that many. Sir what are your orders?"

"Send Bakudo No.58 & tell everyone that….. that…. The siege of seireitei is about to begin. All kido cannons are to be kept at full power and ready to fire at any threats in the air and on the walls. All soul reapers are to brace for combat. May kami-sama be with us!", Shunsui replied preparing himself and those under his command for what is about to come.

 **HEY GUYS… SORRY I JUST COULD STOP MYSELF FROM ENDING THE CHAPTER HERE. ITS CREATES THE VERY DESIRED DRAMATIC EFFECT ALONG WITH A SLIGHT CLIFF HANGER. SO THE SEIGE IS GOING TO LAST FOR 2 CHAPTERS COUNTING THIS. AND BECAUSE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO AWESOME I WILL ASLO TELL YOU THE NAME OF CHAPTER AFTER THAT'S GOING TO COME AFTER PART 2 OF THE SEIGE.**

 **WAIT FOR IT!**

 **WAIT FOR IT!**

" **THE RED WEDDING"**

 **ANYBODY A FAN OF GOT HERE. WELL ALL I CAN PROMISE IS IT IS GOING TO BE GRUESOME. AGAIN BEWARNED.**

 **SOME EXPLANATIONS- WHY AM I CALLING NO.11,12,13 & 14 ESPADAS AS WELL. WELL I THINK NOT ONLY SHUNSUI CAN EXPAND HIS ARMY. AIZEN CAN AS WELL. THAT'S ALL I AM GOING TO SAY ABOUT IT.**

 _ **REVIEW REPLIES:-**_

 **I would like to thank,**

 **Lucy-chan, Jem & dianapotter for their reviews. Thank you guys, you keep motivating me to write. Don't stop.**

 **TILL THE NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 5-The Seige of Seireitei:Part 2

**HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN NEARLY 2 WEEKS SINCE I LAST UPLOADED BUT…. WHAT CAN I SAY, I WAS BUSY, LAZY AND MY INSPIRATION KEPT SKIPPING TOWARDS CHAPTER THAT ARE TO COME AHEAD. ANYWAYS, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE UPLOADED YET. ENJOY! ON A SIDE NOTE I AM GOING TO GIVE MYSELF 2 WEEK TO UPLOAD CHAPTERS.**

 **AGAIN ENJOY!**

 _ **The Siege Of Seireitei – Part 2**_

 ** _The Siege Of Seireitei – Part 2_**

**Outskirts of Seireitei – Just as the cero cannons hot their mark**

The recoil of the shots sent the 4 anacar flying backwards & the subsequent impact of the shot, buried them into the ground unable to get up until the blast let up. The primera was smirking looking at the destruction caused by the cero cannons. Though he was not surprised that the barrier and the wall broke, he was surprised at the size of the breaches. With that kind of power, he thought, a good part of the wall should have been destroyed but the holes created were only the size of an elephant if in comparison the wall would have been the size of a jungle. This was minisqueal compared to the size of the wall itself. However, he was satisfied with the results, Because in order to enact the next part of the plan even a small crack in the barrier and the wall would have been enough.

"Report", The primera called out over his mental link to his subordinates. "The blast appears to have created a small crack in the wall and the barrier. However majority of my hallows are gone, caught in the blast!", reported the 13th Espada. Similar reports were given by 11th,12th and 14th Espada as well. After taking a stock of situation on sides, the primera issued a subsequent order, "Call and let loose the second wave."

The 11th Espada smirked and a blood thirsty grin appeared on his face. 'This is going to be fun.', the espada thought to himself. He raised his hand and flicked it as multiple gargantas the size of soccer fields opened inside the barrier. Out of it came uncountable number of blood thirsty hollows, moving towards the strong spiritual signatures of the shinigami in order to devour them. This action was repeated with the same effects by the 12th, 13th and 14th Espada's as well.

"A million hollows! Let's see how you deal with that Soul Reaper Scum!", the primeria said to himself while smirking & seeing the second wave of hollows let loose on the seireitei. 'My Kami, Aizen-sama is a genius. This should keep them occupied. The Shinigami are never going to expect what's coming for them. Today is going to be the day that will mark the destruction of seireitei and the death of all soul reapers.', the primeria thought to himself.

According to the plan, once they had even managed to create a small crack, the size of knife, in the wall and barrier, it would have been enough for the espadas to open gargantas and summon the hollows directly above the seireitei inside the wall & the barrier. And these were no ordinary hollows. All the hollows that were taking part in the attack today were modified by Aizen sama himself. These hollows were just as blood thirsty and instinctual creatures as ordinary hollows, with two simple differences. First one was they had become as much as 5 times as strong after the modification in terms of brute strength, as to what they had before the modification. Second was, they were modified in such a way, that they were assigned general(s) and they had mental links established that would allow the espada(s) in command to control them. Also the espadas were capable to taking control of any hollow or any number of hollows they wished that were in their 2 km radius. This meant that even if an espada fell, another espada could take control of the hollows under his/her command.

The for the past 10 minutes, the primeria observed as an intense battle enraged between the second wave of hollows and the shinigami as well as their defence cannons. He was observing as the battle was raging neck and neck between both the forces. And he knew very well that the scales would be tipped very soon by the arrival of the insanely strong death god Ichigo Kurosaki. He had to do something to stop him, or at least delay him somehow, as that was very essential for the plan. And Aizen-sama, knowing about Kurosaki's subsequent arrival, had prepared him for that eventuality as well. "Alright, Kurosaki should be in the dangai right now with his comrades. I am going to implement the next phase. It will stop or at the least delay him.", the primeria informed his subordinates over the mental link. In response he got a "Roger that" from all his subordinates.

He flicked his wrist and flicked open multiple gargantas behind him. The first one to step outside was a 13 year old blond haired child, with the number 19 tattooed on his forehead and half a hollow mask covering his nose and mouth. His green eyes remained exposed with determination showing in them. "It's good to see you bakon.", the primeria greeted the espada as he stepped out. The Espada no.19 nodded in the affirmative but he didn't say anything, rather taking stock of the battle raging in front of him. "Is it time?", the boy like espada simply asked his superior. "Yes.", was the only reply the primeria gave. 'Very well then.', the boy thought to himself with a slight smirk and a vague and well hidden expression of sadness on his face. As he stepped closer to the primeria, around 5000 hollows stepped outside from the other gargants that the primeria had opened behind him.

The blond Espada flew up in the air and the 5000 hollows took a position around him. The position seemed quite similar to that of a king in the middle being protected by his army on all sides. The hollows and the espada changed their position again with the espada in the middle and the hollows taking position in the form a tube surrounding the espada. With the first tube positioned layer of hollows being reinforced by, layers upon layers of hollows taking the same tube like position. Pretty soon, the espada and the hollows were positioned in such a way as a bullet in a barrel. The espada being the bullet and the hollows being the barrel surrounding him. The espada took out his bazooka like contingency weapon as he readied himself. He then took a deep breath and then gave the command over his mental link to the hollows surrounding him, "Let's go."

***12th division barracks***

"Roger that, send a communication to Lieutenant Isane, multiple injuries & 10 KIA in the 5th division near the east wall, dispatch 3 medics to the position. While you are at it, tell Lieutenant Sentaro to send 15 replacements to the same position", delegated Lieutenant Akon while manning the communication hub of 12th division, to his subordinate. The Lieutenant was delegating and managing the dispatch of medics and reinforcements to various sectors while his captain way trying to find the source of the gargantas and closing then as per the captain commander's orders. Nemuri manning the computer next to him was helping him do so.

"Hey you, get me a status update on Captain Kuchki, Lieutenant Renji & Substitute Soul Reaper", Akon pointed at an underling and demanded a response. As commanded, the underling looked up at the set of computers typing something in order to retrieve the information demanded. He looked up from the computer screen and began to reply to his Lieutenant: "Sir, they are almost out of the Senkaimon. Their ETA should be no more than 15 minutes." "Good! Then this will be over quickly.", Akon exclaimed out aloud. Then suddenly a realization hit him. There were no troops guarding the Senkaimon. And if the enemy managed to hit the senkaimon, then the people travelling through it might be trapped inside with no way out until another gate can be built, not to mention there was the cleaner to worry about.

Up until now we hadn't send anyone to guard the gate at the hollows had not managed to get inside the wall. He needed to move troops there immediately. If the enemy would manage to destroy the gate before he could than it would be disastrous. As if on cue, as he was about to step over his authority and assign reinforcements to guard the gate, he heard a command coming over the coms by Lieutenant Nanao. "Akon, This is a priority order from Captain Commander Shunsui. Round up 100 troops from anywhere you can and move them to guard the senkaimon. While you are at it round up 20 kido cannons and send them to guard the gates as well. We cannot let the gate fall, until the 3 passengers have arrived or else they will be trapped. I repeat, under no circumstances can we let the senkaimon fall. No matter the cost. Do you copy?". "Copy that. Assigning troops and cannons now", replied the lieutenant of the 12th division.

Akon immediately assigned 150 troops and 30 cannons to guard the gates. In the favour of precaution, he had decided, that we could not risk losing Soul Society's Biggest assets just because there weren't enough troops to guard the gates. They were in position within 5 minutes after the order was relayed. 'The response time and coordination of troops is astounding. I guess, we have to thank Captain Commander for this. He did make us train to the bone!', Akon thought to himself.

"Mayuri Sama!", he heard Nemuri Kurosuchi call out to get the captain attention. "What is it?", he said tersely, not wanting to be distracted from his own task. "Multiple Gargantas opening, just beyond the north wall. A high level signature detected. Readings indicate its Espada level. Wait. Sir another 1000… no at least 4000 or more hollows detected.", reported Nemuri Kurotsuchi. "Interesting. Why have hollows appeared out of the barrier gates when they can open gargantas inside the barrier and above the seireitei. May be they are assembling for something and do not want to be under fire until they are ready", kurotsuchi asked and responded to his own question. "Sir, it could be a hit squad, preparing to target key individuals like captains or captain commanders in force. In order to cripple our leadership and demoralize our troops. Or. Sir they might also be targeting our critical infrastructure like the 4th squad barracks or the 12th squad barracks", Nemuri gave her analysis. "Hmmm. Possible. Seems you are not a worthless-dumb whore after all. But if they are targeting captains or captain commander they can handle themselves. Captains are extremely strong and they do have other soul reapers nearby to compensate for their incompetence. However they might pose a serious threat to our infrastructure as you pointed out. Akon, alert the captains and the 4th division for a possible upcoming attack in force by the enemy on their positions. Alert the guards guarding our barracks as well", Captain Kurotsuchi commanded. He got a "Roger that" response from his lieutenant.

"The assembled force is moving sir. It's inside the barrier now…. Moving towards a specific target in force as suspected….. Target Location unknown….. Wait it moving away from all the major barracks and captain position... Its… Its…" as nemuri was about to complete, Akon interrupted from behind from her understanding what the target was by seeing pictures on nemu's screen. "It's moving towards the Senkaimon", akon said in fear realizing what was going to happen and there was nothing 150 men and 30 cannons could do to stop them. But he still had to try. He pressed the keys on his own computer and brought the mike to his headphone closer to his mouth .

"Captain Zaraki! Enemy forces are moving in forces towards the senkaimon". Zaraki was laughing like a madman, having the time of his life slashing, cutting and stabbing every hallow that was unfortunate to come in his way, when he heard Akon voice in his headset. "So?", was the only reply Zaraki gave. Akon face palming himself said to Zaraki – "So move your ass towards the Senkaimon and defend it. Madarame can handle things for a while till you do this", in a fit of anger no longer caring that he was talking to his superior. "No.", Zaraki said with a maniacal grin on his face while stabbing a hollow through the eye. "This is too much fun. I don't want to be on guard duty. Pick someone else.", Zaraki added not wanting to leave the intense and 'fun' battle he was currently engaged in. "You numb skull, fight addict, dumbass. Ichigo is in the dangai right now. If you don't go, senkimon will be destroyed and Ichigo will be trapped forever or will die", Akon said while pulling out his hair. "Ichigo… Only I get to kill him. Phss, I am on my way!", Zaraki replied. Akon sighed, relaxed and let himself fall in his chair. "Captain Zaraki, I apologise for my language. My emotions got the better of me", he said to Capatain Zaraki via his head set, with genuine apology in his voice. "Aa..Don't sweat it. I can't let Ichigo die. If he dies, there will be no one to fight me. But tell you what; I will let you make it up to me later with a spar. Sounds good? Of course it sounds good! It's going to be FUN!" Zaraki said with his trademark maniacal laughter echoing in the headset. Akon was now sweating fearfully and crying anime tears imagining how many times and how many ways was zaraki going to skewer him before he was dropped off at the 4th division emergency room. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Zaraki's voice, "I am here. They are coming"

*** Captain Kenpachi Zaraki – Near the Senkaimon***

He looked at the incoming speeding horde of thousands of hollows in a tube like formation coming towards the Senkaimon. Then He looked at the mere 100 or so Soul Reaper there who were now sweating bullets seeing the incoming horde. "Are you fucking weaklings going to sit on your dick all day or are you gonna fire at those hollows", he screamed at his subordinates, ordering them. As soon as the order was given, the 30 kido cannons were blaring at the incoming horde. But kenpachi soon realized that it wasn't even making a dent in their numbers. They had maybe 2 minutes till the horde would reach striking distance. At that point the 100 or so Soul Reapers would be slaughtered by the hollow horde even with him there. He decided there was no other way.

"Hey you", he pointed his sword at a Soul Reaper head standing near him to call his attention. "Get these men and these cannons away from here. Move towards the 13th barracks. It's the closest.", Zaraki ordered still eyeing the incoming horde. "But sir, we have orders.", the soul reaper tried to protest. "Now you have new ones. You can stay if you like. But I am going BANKAI. And my spirit pressure will crush you like a bug before the hollows can", zaraki said in a calm voice grinning.

No sooner as the soul reapers near him had heard the word BANKAI coming from captain Zarakai's mouth. They were scrambling to run as far as possible from the maniac of a captain, slipping and falling in fear in the process. Zaraki could only laugh at the sight. "You have 30 seconds", he screamed in the directions of the backs of the soul reapers who are already running to get as far away from the captain as possible before they would be caught under his spirit pressure.

"Yachiru, you there?", Kenpachi inquired internally. "Of course I am here ken-chan. Ichi is in trouble. We need to help.", Yachiru chirped in her playful childlike voice. "My thoughts exactly", Kenpachi said with a grin to his bankai spirit. "Of course they are silly. I am a part of your soul! What I think you think! And what you think I think! And what we think each other thinks! And what we both think, you and I think! Wait….Also what yo…". "Yachiru you are giving me a headache", Zaraki said to his child bankai spirit while slamming his palm on his forehead. In response he only heard the childlike bankai spirit giggle and jump with joy of saying "Ye! I annoyed ken chan! Ye! Ye!" Kenpachi only smiled hearing his adopted daughter/ childlike bankai spirit laugh and jump with joy. Truth be told, kenpachi missed yachiru a lot. If there is one person he loved in this world and called family it was Yachiru. It was initially hard on him, when he had to accept that Yachiru was his bankai spirit and not a real person.

****Flashback ( **Kenpachi.** _Yachiru._ )****

In the blood war after kenpachi was injured, he was in a coma for 1 month. After the war, Orihime had healed kenpachi's hand and it was as good as new. However for some reason, kenpachi wouldn't wake up. According to Isane, kenpachi's body was healed but his spirit seemed in emotional turmoil, at war with itself. Isane diagnosed that whatever that emotional turmoil was kenpachi would wake up only when he was ready to face it.

On a rainy Thursday, Kenpachi finally opened his eyes in the 4th barracks. When he woke up a sudden realization had hit him that yachiru was gone. His daughter was gone. No she never existed in the first place. His heart sunk and he had a pinching feeling in his chest. He could have attributed it to the injuries he still had, but he knew better. This pain had nothing to do with bodily injury. It was something else.

Just then, he saw pink mist coming from his zanpakto and a figure materializing in front of his bed. He immediately identified the child like figure with pink hair as Yachiru. But Yachiru didn't have her usual happy-go-lucky face on rather a sad and almost about-to-cry face on. She stood in front of kenpachi's bed – looking down, not wanting to make eye contact with him, with her hands behind her back and her right leg sweeping the floor with nervousness.

 _Ken-chan. I am… I am… sorry. I am so so sorry….._ Yachiru could no longer hold her tears, as she felt that she had betrayed the only person that mattered to her in the whole wide world. Even if she had her reasons, the major one being, Kenpachi was not ready to know her name and whether he had bankai. But she had still deceived him, even if it was for his own good. He had to come to realization on his own or he would have never been able to achieve his true potential.

 _Ken-chan I know what I did was wrong. I know I lied to you. And I am sorry._ Her crying growing more and more strong. _But I did not have a choice. It was my duty as your bankai to not reveal myself until you were ready. But still….. I am so sorry Ken-chan…. Please… please don't hate me…_ She lunged towards kenpachi and began crying and sobbing on his chest profusely.

Kenpachi's hand as if on instinct moved towards yachiru's crying head on his chest. He stroked her pink hair gently, in order to soothe her. Then both his hands embraced her in a hug. Yachiru also hugged him while still crying slowly on his chest. For a long while both didn't let go all the while staying silent. Not saying anything. Partially from the fear of not knowing what to say and partially from the fear of not wanting to say anything wrong which would hurt the other.

Kenpachi was the first one to move out of the hug. He gently moved his chest back from yachiru's face and moving his hands to wipe tears coming from both of yachiru's eyes simultaneously. For 2 minutes he looked at his daughter slash bankai, trying to figure out what to say next.

 **Yachiru…** He said in his strong voice while trying to be soothing towards his bankai. **Are you really my bankai?** He already knew the answer to it when the young child nodded in affirmative to him. **Oo… I see… But I refuse…** Yachiru's face filled with dread, fear and sadness all at the same time; as she felt kenpachi was going to reject her, disregard her and worst of all hate her. Tears started forming and her lips started twitching with sadness. Before tears could fall out, again kenpachi's both hands were on Yachiru's cheeks to wipe them off before they came. She was surprised by this when she heard Kenpachi continue.

 **I refuse to believe that you are just my Bankai! You are my daughter Yachiru! You are my family. You are the person I love most in this world. And that is never going to change. NEVER! And yachiru… I am sorry. It was my fault that all these years I was not ready to know your name. It's my fault that you had to manifest yourself and lie to me about who you were. It's not your fault yachiru. It's mine. So stop crying. It's annoying!** He said with a grin mixed with a smile. **It doesn't suit you.** Yachiru's crying stopped as she felt her heart fill with relief and then joy. Suddenly the trademark happy go lucky Yachiru was back again hugging her Kenny.

 **Yachiru, I wanted to ask you. Can you always manifest yourself like this at will?** _Yes._ **Then are you coming back to be my lieutenant full time.** Yachiru thought about it for a few seconds and then replied – _Ken- chan, zanpakto spirits need a lot of reiatsu to manifest themselves. With your level of reiatsu, I can easily manifest and keep up my form as long as I want. But… But let baldy do it. It was boring. He did most of the work anyway._

 _Besides, me manifesting is the only way we can communicate right now. Except for in life or death situations when your instincts take over and you can hear me in your head._

 _You are still not very good at communicating within your inner world or hearing me in your head. We will need to work on that._

Kenpachi, initially frowned, smiled and later frowned again during Yachiru's speech. He did realize that Ikkaku was worthy of being his leuitenent and he deserved it and as Yachiru pointed out it would be wrong to occupy that position when someone else deserved it more. But the thing that got him to smile was that Yachiru was not gone. His daughter was not gone. And he could see her in the outside world whenever he or she felt like it. But the concept of training more? Getting more stronger? 'Why would he want to do that. As it is, with this increased strength, all the fights I 'll have are gonna be no fun at all'.

Yachiru knew what was going on in Ken-chan's head and she just said 1 word to get him into the mood of training. _Ichigo._

Kenpachi eyes grew wide, then he blinked, then he grinned. **When Do We Start?**

 ******Flashback END******

"Yachiru….", Kenpachi said in a serious voice, calling his bankai spirits attention before the hallow hoard would be upon him. Yachiru getting the message that play time was over and it was time to get serious said, "Right."

"BANKAI." Kenpachi said out aloud to no one in particular. Upon activation, Kenpachi's Bankai released a huge wave of energy powerful enough to level nearby buildings. In this form, Kenpachi's skin turned red, and he gained multiple black markings across his face and horns on his forehead, causing him to resemble an oni (demon). His blade became an altered version of its Shikai state, with a shorter, more jagged blade resembling a rough cleaver.

Although it was a complete melee type zanpakto, Kenpachi had realized that while fighting an opponent like Ichigo, who was just as well versed in melee attacks as he was; as well as possessing exceptionally strong long range attacks like getusga tenshou; he with just melee attacks would be at a great disadvantage. So he had decided to rectify that. Over the years, he had developed a long range attack, much like Ichigo's getsuga tenshou. With the horde coming, he realized it was going to be his best option.

The tubular hollow horde was about 10 seconds away and well in range of kenpachi's attack. Kenpachi readying himself, sliced his zanpakto through the air saying, " **Spill Nozarashi".** A red energy wave, the colour of blood, and the size of a 40 storied building moved towards the horde. The energy wave was big enough to envelope the whole horde easily. As the energy wave was about to crash into the horde and annihilate it; a small human like hollow with an object similar to a pipe on his shoulders, came out from the middle of the tube. He maneuvered himself enough to get a clear line of sight clear to the Senkaimon. However his line of sight would be gone in seconds with the wave hindering it as it was moving towards him and the horde. He used that opportunity, and within a fraction of a second, fired a projectile from the pipe on his shoulders aimed at the top part of the gate. The projectile missed the energy wave by a fraction as it flew past it before the energy wave enveloped the horde of hollows as well as the blond childlike espada.

Kenpachi saw a smile on the blond childlike hollows face, as he was enveloped in **Nozarashi** Energy attack. Soon he realized that something had just flew passed **Nozarashi** energy wave as well as him, and now was about to hit the top part of the senkaimon that was just behind him. Before kenpachi realized, what the red light behind him was, he heard Yachiru scream "RUN". Kenpachi didn't waste time arguing and started flash-stepping out of the blast radius. However even with his speed, he was caught in the red light before he could escape.

An unknown amount of time later, kenpachi's eyes opened, however his body would not move when he willed it to. He realized that he was burnt badly from head to toe. He realized that he had lost a lot of blood and a part of his stomach was missing. He also realized that he could not see with one eye. He tried to look towards the senkaimon in order to make sure that it was intact so ichigo wouldn't have been trapped. However after a lot of effort when he willed his head to turn in the direction of the senkaimon, all he saw was rubble. Just then he heard slow footsteps moving towards him with the sound of a blade being dragged though concrete in his direction. With all the strength he could muster he tried to see in the direction of the footsteps and the blade. When he did finally manage to tilt his head in that direction, all his vision allowed him to see was a pair of white trousers and half a blade moving towards him.

He closed his eyes and called out to Yachiru in his head. All he heard was Yachiru's crying voice. Before he could ask her anything, he heard her say, "I am sorry Ken-chan." Realizing the implication of those words on what was about to happen, he smiled. "Haa… Don't be yachiru. This is always how I wanted it to happen. At least you are with me." Said Kenpachi Zaraki, The Captain of the 11th Division, of the Gotei 13. "Always", was the only reply he got from his Bankai spirit, before he felt a sword pierce his neck and separate his head from his shoulders.

 **WOW. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I AM WRITING ANYTHING. AND WHAT INSPIRED ME WAS SO MANY WRITERS ON FANFRICTION. MANY A TIMES WHEN I READ A STORY, I COME ACROSS AUTHORS SAYING – "THIS CHAPTER BASICALLY WROTE ITSELF". FOR ME THE KENPACHI AND YACHIRU PART OF THIS STORY WAS LIKE THAT. I ALWAYS LOVED THAT BUBBLY GIRL. AND I ALSO LOVED THE CONCEPT THAT HOW A BLOOD THIRSTY MANIC WOULD STILL BE CAPABLE TO LOVING SOMETHING SO INNOCENT. KUBO CONVERTING YACHIRU INTO A BANKAI SPIRIT MASQURADEING AS AN ACTUAL SOUL WAS SOMETHING THAT NEVER SAT WELL WITH ME. INITIALLY I HAD THOUGHT I WOULD DISREGARD IT COMPLETELY. BUT LATER THIS INSPIRIATION CAME TO ME AND I WENT WITH THE FLOW. SERIOUSLY I HAD NEVER THOGHT ABOUT KENPACHI AND YACHIRU BEING A PART OF THIS CHAPTER. I WAS JUST GOING TO GET THE SOUL REAPERS GUARDING THE GATE KILLED BY THE HORDE AND THE BLAST. BUT YOU KNOW SOMETIMES INSPIRATION HAPPENS. HOPE YOU LIKED THE DIRECTION I TOOK.**

 **ALSO ANOTHER THING, YOU MIGHT HAVE REALIZED IT ALREADY. THE SEIGE IS GOING TO LAST MORE THAN 2 CHAPTERS. I WAS SUPPOSED TO FINISH THE SEIGE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT INSPIRATION CAME KNOCKING WITH YACHIRU AND KENPACHI IN TOW. SO PROBABLY I WILL END THE SEIGE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT NO PROMISES.**

 **THIS STORY IS DEVELOPING IN WAYS I HAD NEVER IMAGINED. I AM TRING TO CLOSE ALL THE LOOPHOLES THAT DIDN'T SIT WELL WITH ME WHEN THE MANGA ENDED. NOT SURE IF I WILL BE ABLE TO COVE ALL. BUT LETS SEE. IF YOU HAVE ANY LOOPHOLE, LEFT AT THE END OF MANGA, YOU WANT ME TO COVER IN THE STORY – JUST LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**

 **WOW! THIS WAS OFFICIALLY MY FIRST AUTHORS RANT! LOVE THE FEELING!**

 **TILL NEXT TIME! ***RIP KENPACHI ZARAKI – YOU WERE MY MOST FAVOURITE INSANE CHARACTER OF BLEACH*****


	7. Chapter 6-The Seige of Seireitei:Part 3

**THE SIEGE OF SEIREITEI - PART 3**

***Just as Ichigo, Rukia & Renji step into the dangi to go to Seireitei***

Ichigo had been running behind Rukia and Renji for the past 10 minutes. He had met them both after a year, but something seemed off. It almost seemed like they both were trying to avoid each other. He had noticed this throughout the day. He finally decided to ask the question. "Hey whats going on between you two?", Ichigo asked bluntly as ever.

Renji startled by this abrupt question what brought out of his chain of thought. "What? Nothing!", renji stated in impromptu defence.

"Then why were you two avoiding each other the whole day and doing the same now?", Ichigo asked again being blunt as ever.

Renji thinking on his feet, decided to lie through his teeth, "Aa… As you know Rukia was just promoted to Captain. And I am still a Lieutenant. We have been friends – equals all this time, I am just worried that this will change our relationship. I am just worried…", he said looking down, trying to give a sad expression. Renji just hoped that Rukia went with his lie as both of them didn't want Ichigo to know the real reason they weren't talking to each other.

Ichigo just smacked the back of Renji's head and told him, "You dumbass! Rukia and you are best friends, practically family. And after all you two have been through, do you think a change in pay is enough to affect your relationship. Get your head out of your ass renji. And apologize to rukia."

Rukia just looked at Renji lying through his teeth. She was amazed that he came up with such a lie on his feet. But she was also a little angry that to save his skin he threw her under the bus. But it couldn't be helped. She was grateful that Renji had kept her wish not told Ichigo the real reason. She then saw Ichigo smack Renji and asking him to apologise to her. She accepted the apology and walked it off. But Ichigo wasn't done yet.

"Shrimp what's your excuse? Renji gave his. Unless it's the same. And you think your becoming a captain changes things as it puts you above him.", Ichigo asked provokingly.

The first thing Rukia did was hit him on the face for calling her shrimp. Ichigo mumbled "At least something's never change." Then Rukia decided to take the same route and lie through her teeth, "As you know, this is my first year as a captain. And I have been doubting my ability as a captain and thinking that I will somehow disappoint my troops, who had Captain Ukitake as their leader who was much much better at his than me. And as icing on the cake, when Seireitei is being attacked I am not with my devision. I am just worried that I will be huge disappointment to my division, nii-sama & the Kuchki clan."

With that Rukia not only surprised Ichigo and Renji with her answer, but also surprised herself with her capability to bullshit. Although it wasn't all lie but more like half-truths.

This time it was Ichigo's turn to smack Rukia's head. As Rukia placed her hands on her throbbing head, Ichigo said, "Shrimp, trust me you are doing great. Ukitake would have been proud", Ichigo completed with an impassive face.

It always surprised Rukia, how much Ichigo's words had an effect on her. May be that's the reason she had fallen for him.

****Flashback****

**Rukia** ( _Rukia's thoughts,_ **Rukia's speech** )

 _It's been a year. A year since Yhwach died. A year since they won the war. A year since…. It's been a year since I have seen him. Every day has been like a dire strait. He left for the living world before I could gather the courage to tell him how I feel about him. How much I…._

 _How much I love him… How couldn't I? How couldn't I love such a person? A person who is strong, kind and always protects those weaker than himself. He actually invaded a whole dimension to save me and started a conflict with a whole military organization in order to protect me, even when he almost lost his life multiple times. He could have ran. He could have gone back. He could have hid. He could have done a number of things to let me die and protect himself. But he didn't. He saved me._

 _Every night, I miss being close to him. I miss sleeping in his closet. I miss it how, during his sleep, his reiatsu leaked out of him and covered me like a protective blanket. As if protecting me from everything that could hurt me._

"Lieutenant, are you ready to go?", Santaro said, dragging Rukia out of her thoughts.

 **Yes.** _Today is the day. Today is the day I am going to tell him how I feel. How I feel about him._

Rukia stepped out of the Senkaimon. Today was Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu & Chads graduation. She was running late. She stepped out of the Senkaimon at Urahara's underground training facility.

She hurried and got the Gigai for herself from Tessai who was ready with it beforehand. Being in a Gigai she decided she couldn't flash step so she took a cab instead.

She reached the Karakura High Auditorium when the ceremony was about to finish and all the class was on stage. She however was just in time to see Chad and Ichigo get their degrees.

Whole of Ichigo's class was lined up on the stage ready to throw their hats in the air at the final ring of the bell.

They had not seen her yet and she was going to surprise them. _Especially Ichigo with my confession._ She thought and smirked to herself.

Chad was standing between Ichigo and Orihime. Both looked nervous for some reason.

As soon as the bell rang, all the students threw their graduation hats in the air. The couples started kissing each other.

However something happened that she had not expected. After throwing his hat in the air, ichigo moved around Chand, took Orihime's hand, pull her towards himself, bend her down in a swing and layed a kiss on her lips.

 _. . I am too late. They found each other before… before we could find each other. Ichigo please…. I love you….. Your breaking my heart…. Ichigo please….,_ She said to herself while visibly crying and trying to make herself appear as invisible as she could.

She ran out of the auditorium, without meeting anyone. It was better this way. If she faced them now, she wouldn't be in control of her words, emotions or actions.

She ran to urahara's barefoot having lost one of her shoe while running there and not bothering to stop. She thanked tessai with teary eyes for the gigai and his hospitality. She asked him not to tell anyone she came here today, especially not Ichigo. He understood and gave her his word.

She went into the senkaimon to mend her broken heart and talk to the only friend she could about this. Renji.

***Flashback end***

Rukia snapped out of the memories of the past she was contemplating on when she saw the while light at the end of the senkaimon. It was the exit. They were almost about to reach it when, they heard a large BOOM and the while exit light of the senkaimon disappeared.

"What the hell was that?", Ichigo said hearing the loud boom and subsequently seeing their exit disappear in thin air.

"Aaa…. Not good…", were the only words Renji could muster in a shocked and confused state at what had happened.

"No Shit Sherlock! Now tell me why did the exit disappear?", Ichigo asked with a feign of anger in his voice.

"It shouldn't have. It's impossible. There could be only 2 ways the exit would have disappeared. One somebody from the 12th closed the gate on purpose or…", Rukia was rationalizing the reason for what just happened. To her horror she realized what the other reason could have been. But she was too shocked at the contemplation of the reason to put it in words.

"Or what Rukia?", Ichigo asked in a confused tone seeing Rukia's expression.

"Or… Somebody, probably the enemy destroyed the gate.", Rukia laid out her conclusion which was a part of the worst case scenario she was imagining.

"But that's impossible! Rukia for enemy to destroy the gate, they have to get past the barrier and wal…. Oo Shit!", Renji said when getting the reason behind Rukia's conclusion. If the walls have fallen that means Seireitei is under full siege. And now they were stuck in the Dangi with no way out.

"What? Will one of you explain to me what's going on. Did Mayuri do this?", Ichigo said, as he couldn't believe that Seireitei could fall so easily. Especially after the increase in current strength and technology in terms of personnel and defences. However Mayuri doing this was still a possibility to him because the mad scientist had many a times, had not0-so-subtely propositioned him to become his lab subject. And during his last proposition to Ichigo, he had pissed ichigo off so much that Ichigo had raised his reiatsu to such a level that Mayuri had fainted. Sending him a clear, abit unsaid message that, if he came near him again then he was going to kill him this time.

"Its highly unlikely Ichigo. Mayuri might have had a grudge against you but he would never dare to trap a captain and a lieutenant with you. The gotei wouldn't stand for it. That only leaves one other reason. The walls have been breached and gate was destroyed by the enemy to trap us here." Rejni relayed to Ichigo while trying to maintain his cool.

"We have to find a way out of here. ASAP!", Rukia yelled to no one in particular.

"How? That was the only way out.", Renji replied. While Ichigo was in deep thought trying to think of a way out of this mess.

When no answer came, it started getting unpleasant. Renji trying to calm other's nerves said, "Well at least it couldn't ….."

Ichigo cocked his head towards renji, "Don't you say it…."

"….get any worse!", as soon as Renji completed that sentence, Ichigo heard a very familiar sound and a very familiar light shining from behind him.

The trio slowly turned around with animated expressions of dread on their faces and…. saw the cleaner approaching!

"Baka! I told you not to say it!", Ichigo said smacking the back of Renji's head.

"Any other bright ideas?", Ichigo dared ranji to speak again. "No… Good… Now Both of you hold onto me.", ichigo commanded his friends.

"What are you going to do?", Rukia asked puzzled and terrified of the oncoming cleaner at the same time.

"I am going blow our way out of here! Now hold onto me! Both of you! We are only going to get a second to do this.", his voice as well as the situation left no room for argument or questioning. Both held as tightly to ichigo as they could as they saw ichigo raise his palm to a non-existent opening.

"Gray Ran Cero!", Ichigo said out loud as a huge red wave of power exited from his palm and creating a tear in the dimension. Ichigo quickly waved his hand to open a garganta and sped into it with his friends holding onto him, barely escaping the cleaner.

The garganta opened somewhere in the middle of the sky over seireitei in the midst of the battle. As Ichigo jumped out of the Garganta - Ichigo, Renji & Rukia found themselves 100meters in the air falling to the ground while kido cannons were trying to eviscerate them. Ichigo growled in irritation at this. "Grrr…. Why is it that EVERY FUCKING TIME I COME TO SOUL SOCIETY VIA SENKAIMON, I EITHER END UP BEING CHASED BY THAT BASTARD GUU WITH A LIGHT OR FALL FROM THE SKY!"

Renji and Rukia didn't have time to retort as Ichigo tightened his grip on his friends and used his speed to dodge the blast from the kido cannons and strikes from the nearby hollows to get to the ground.

As soon as they landed, Ichigo dropped Renji unceremoniously on his ass while grinning and he placed Rukia down gently.

However his grin was short lived as he took a stock of the situation. He, Rukia and Renji realized that situation was far worse than they believed. Seireitei forces were in the midst of heavy battle when they landed. And the unbelievably huge hollow army was gaining an upper hand in the fight against the outnumbered shinigami.

"I have to get back to my squad. Renji I suggest you go to your squad as well. Ichigo I think you should come with me. They will have your orders ready.", said Rukia. Renji just shook his head before Ichigo could respond and left for his squad barracks.

Ichigo shook his head in the negative while looking around for a familiar spiritual signature. He found its position and replied to Rukia, "No Midget, you go. I will find my way to the orders. I am going to check up on my old man. I need to know that he is okay." He said smiling to Rukia. Even in such a situation seeing that smile gave her butterflies, leaving not enough power to even retort for the 'midget' comment. She just shook her head in the affirmative and left the scene for her squad barracks.

"Be safe STRAWBERRY!", she said while running towards her barracks and not turning her head to look at ichigo. "You too midget!", Ichigo screamed out loud while preparing to leave himself.

Ichigo took out his huge Khyber knife from its position on its back and got ready to go where his father, the captain of the 7th squad, Isshin Kurosaki Shiba was fighting. In an instant he was gone in flash step utterly destroying hollows in his way in single swings.

As Ichigo saw Isshin in his visual range, Ichigo decided it was time to properly introduce his father to his sons arrival, KUROSAKI STYLE!

"GOOD MORNING ISSSSSSHHHIIIINNNN!", Ichigo said with a huge grin on his face while fly kicking Isshin in the face.

Isshin ofcourse became aware of Ichigo's presence as soon as he had entered the soul society. He was also aware when Ichigo's started moving towards him and supposedly surprised him. 'What kind of father wouldn't know his own sons spiritual pressure.' He thought to himself. He actually felt a tinge of relief and lot happiness when Ichigo hit him in the face, evident by the equally big grin on his face the same as Ichigo's when he went flying a couple of feet due to the force of the kick. He was happy that his son hadn't forgotten the FAMILY TRADITION. Now it was his chance to play the next part of the family tradition.

Ichigo waited for Isshin to get up. And as if on cue, he took out a small photo frame with his Mom's photo inside. And he…..

"MAAASAAAAKIIII!"

Isshin yelled at the top of his lungs which made all the soul reapers around him sweat drop at their captain acting so much MORE weird that he usually did.

The soul reapers had caught only a blur when something hit their captain. They turned and almost ran to protect their captain when they saw who was standing next to their captain. It was the hero of soul society and his son, Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki. So they relaxed. And now most of them knew that it was the usual way both of them greeted each other. Many of the members had viewed the spectacle first hand before, when the captains family including his son came to meet him every month. However they were still irritated that they were doing it in the middle of the battle. Did nothing scare them? Not even uncountable hordes or hollows?

"MAAAASAAAAKIIIIII! OUR SON IS SUCH A DELIQUENT THAT HE WANTS TO KILL HIS FATHER BEFORE THE HOLLOWS DO!", Isshin said while anime tears poured down his eyes as he hugged his wife's frame.

Ichigo just genuinely and loudly laughed at this spectacle. He actually missed the goofball very much, ever since he moved to soul society on the personal request of the captain commander to fill in the spot of a captain.

Seeing his son laugh a genuine laugh gave his heart content. This ichigo was very different from the one after Masaki's death. That ichigo had forgotten to laugh, feared happiness and felt like he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. However this ichigo, knew how to laugh, smile, love, be loved and even play pranks. He son had grown up into a man, just like he wanted. He was happy, just like he wanted. He was married to the love of his life, just like he wanted for his son. And his son was about to give him the first of many grandchildren, just like he wanted.

"Looks like my third daughter has wiped off that scowl permanently off your face." Isshin said. "I can't argue with that. That woman has changed me. I can't believe how much I used to scowl." Ichigo replied. "Yeah. Whenever my patients saw you with that scowl they thought you were constipated. Then I had to protect my honour as a doctor and tell them that you are just a delinquent moody teen who worked part time for the Yakuza." Isshin retorted.

For a minute Ichigo stood still taking in the information. Then isshin started laughing. Unlike the old ichigo who at this point would have had his hand in his father's face, also instead started laughing.

However their reunion was short lived as Ichigo & Isshin heard a kido cannon close by blaring at the incoming horde of 50 or so hollows to their position.

"Ready for some fun son?", isshin asked Ichigo while readying himself and eyeing the incoming horde.

When he didn't get an answer for a couple of seconds, he looked to his right where ichigo stood. However when he turned his gaze there was no Ichigo. Then a second later he appeared out of thin air at such a speed that even he couldn't track. Then his gaze went to Ichigo's sword that was dripping red with blood. Isshin turned his head to the incoming horde of hollows and just barley caught the sight of the dismantled hollows turning into reshi.

"You said something?", ichigo questioned his father with a huge grin on his face. Isshin gave a mix of amused and annoyed look to his son at that. "You know nobody likes a show off!", Isshin said while fake sulking at his son's feat. "Naa…. I know you love me. I am just to awesome not too. I am going towards shunsui. Take care old man. If you get hurt on my watch, your daughters will kick my ass."

Before isshin could retort, Ichigo disappeared in a flash of shunpo. 'That's my line my Idiot Son.! Be careful!', Isshin thought to himself.

****Shunsui &Nanao Near the Second Squard Barracks****

Hit- Slash- Stab- Dodge

Hit- Slash- Stab- Dodge

Hit- Slash- Stab- Dodge

Hit- Slash- Stab- Dodge

Hit- Slash- Stab- Dodge

Currently the Captain Commander and both his lieutenants were fighting off hundreds of hollows. It was unsurprising that the people/things/hollows controlling the other hollows had decided to go after the head of the enemy army. Because if the head of the army falls, the morale goes down and the army falls as well.

Things were not going swimmingly for Captain Commander at the moment. He had sent kenpachi to guard the senkaimon gate but apparently he had failed and the gate had been destroyed. Not just that, kenpachi was now MIA and just when Shunsi was about to order a search party to go retrieve Kenpachi these hordes had decided to attack. In the fight Nanao's equipment had been destroyed and she could not get or request another one until she had some breathing room from these hollows.

Now Ichigo, a captain and a captain class lieutenant were trapped in the dangai with no way out. Additionally to best of his knowledge, another captain (kenpachi) had fallen. And he could not give new orders because of the destroyed equipment. He also could not release his bankai with his leuitents in such close proximity as they might get hurt.

Then he felt it. He felt his spiritual pressure land in Seireitei. As if a wave of power had just flown over the whole seireitei.

Ichigo Kurosaki had arrived in soul society. Somehow. He had also brought Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai with him.

His presence itself was enough to make the Soul Reapers fight harder and faster. Because now the whole soul society knew, There was no chance of losing anymore.

'The kid never seizes to amaze me. Looks like Kuchiki and Abarai are going towards their squad barracks. Good they have their orders waiting for them there. Where is Ichigo going?' Then he realized he was going towards his father. He just wished he said his greeting and hurried over to him. They had to make a plan to end this.

"Sir. Kurosaki is here…" Nanao said while standing back to back with her captain swinging her sword and cutting down hollows. "I know. Now let's make it seem that we don't need him very much or he will never let me live it down.", Shunsui said while smiling. That even got nanao to smile and she replied in affirmative to her boss.

Shunsui and both his Leuitents felt Ichigo's spirit pressure move towards them. But they couldn't do anything as they were currently very pre-occupied with another wave of thousand hollows that were trying to take them down. What shunsui missed was a high level hollow move past his defences and move towards the back of an unaware, unguarded and pre-occupied Nanao. Shunsui eyes went wide in horror as the hollow raised his claws and was about to cut of Nanao's neck.

Time moved in slow motion for Shunsui. He was helpless. He was blocked on all sides by hollows. And even if he could get out of there he would reach Nanao in time to stop her. He saw as hollows claw swing was coming closer to Nanao's neck.

Then just as it was about to slice Nanao's neck off, a hand stopped the claw midway while a huge kitchen knife came out of the hollows head. As the hollow started to dissipate, Shunsui's view became clear to who was the one who saved the life of love of his life.

It was none other than, Ichigo Kurosaki, standing there in his all orange headed glory. He gave a smile to shunsui and a wink to Nanao when she turned back to see what happened. A second later he disappeared and just after a couple of seconds he reappeared in the same place. His speed was so great that only shunsui caught his movement. As he looked around he saw all the hollows around them were dismembered from the head and were dissipating in the form of reshi particles.

Shunshui thanked Kami that he had created Ichigo Kurosaki. That man was the greatest ally the soul society could ever have and greatest friend one could ever have. And in that movement shunsui was very grateful to his orange headed friend but time for showing gratitude could come later. Now was the time for strategy and war.

"So you decided to finally show up?", Shunsui couldn't let this go without passing just one smart ass comment.

"Well I had to! You always throw the BEST PARTIES! But I have to tell you shunsui….", Ichigo moved closer to shunsui ear and had his hand hide his mouth as if trying to tell some secret to shunsui, "This time you have a lot of PESTS spoiling your party."

Shunsui could help but laugh at the boy's capacity to make jokes even in such a situation. He was a lot like him. He decided to roll with it.

"Hahahah…. Then wanna help me clean this place up."

"Sure! What are friends for!", Ichigo gave the best genuine grin in his arsenal and shot up into the sky.

+++ **Play Indestructible from Disturbed+++**

Before shunsui can discuss a plan, Ichigo agreed to help him and shot up in the sky trying to get as much distance between himself and them. When he was at a height where he was barely visible, Shunsui saw him bring his sword out in front of him.

Ichigo called out into his mind – "Ready to go guys?"

 _Always Ichigo._ Said old man zangetsu.

 **Fuck ya kingly….. Let's show these pansies what real power is!,** said the hollow as enthusiastic as ever.

Ichigo took a deep breath –

"TEAR THE HEAVENS ASUNDER, ZANGETSU!"

A black, blue and red ball of light engulfed Ichigo. On the ground, Shunsui fell on his knees under the weight of Ichigo's Spirit Pressure. All Others including captains, lieutenants and normal shinigami were worse off. Almost all over seireitei They were hugging the ground as their life depended on it. Their lungs were choking due to lack of air.

This phenomenon however was not limited to just Lieutenant shinigami.

Most hollows too close to Ichigo in a half a mile radius when he released were instantly destroyed. Others far off had fallen to the ground with the same spirit pressure weighing in on them.

The pressure went from unbearable to insufferable to non-existent in 30 seconds.

When the pressure was on, the men operating kido cannon had fallen to the ground, leaving the cannons inactive. During that time the hollows had also fallen to the ground safe from air attacks by kido cannon. Now the fallen hallows could easily attack the ground forces.

But Ichigo knew this would happen and immediately spun into action, trying to clean his own mess first.

Ichigo used such fast shunpo that made Youruchi look like a paralyzed 90 year old woman.

By the time it took a shinigami on the ground to blink, Ichigo cut down 20 hollows.

SLASH-CUT-STAB-PUCH- SLASH-CUT-STAB-PUCH

SLASH-CUT-STAB-PUCH- SLASH-CUT-STAB-PUCH

SLASH-CUT-STAB-PUCH- SLASH-CUT-STAB-PUCH

Before hollows knew what was happening they were being cut down. They were being cut so fast that they wouldn't realize that they had been cut until a couple seconds later when the cut up part would start falling.

Ichigo's blur was seen everywhere over seireitei. Only the luckiest could see the blur before they blinked.

Ichigo single handily was pushing the enemy back.

Within 20 minutes of him activating his shikai, all the hollows on the ground were cleansed. The fight was again up in the sky with kido cannons blaring at full force.

Then something suddenly hit Ichigo. It wasn't anything physical but he just had a bad feeling that was tying up knots in his stomach.

 _Ichigo I feel it too._

 **Ya king. Me too. Ya better finish this quick and go back.**

Ichigo was now even more tensed. He was feeling a feeling he had not felt in a long time -fear.

Alright but we need to close those portals first. Otherwise they will just keep coming. He said just as thousands of hollows entered the air space above seireitei.

In a second Shunsui was next to Ichigo, very impressed with the boy.

Before Shunsui could say anything, the boy spoke.

"Shunsui. I have to go.", to say shunsui was shocked was an understatement. Before he could form a reply, Ichigo held up his hand and asked him to let him complete.

"I thinking something is wrong with my family in the living world. I have to go. But I won't leave you high and dry. I am going to close those portals. Then you will have to handle the rest. I will be back as soon as I can once I make sure everything is alright." Ichigo said.

 _Ichigo get your ass moving now. Something is really wrong. We need to leave._

'I know, I Know! But I can't abandon my friends just like that. I have to make it so that they can finish it.'

 **King then use that attack and end this quick.**

'Right!'

Ichigo quickly counted how many gargantas there were currently open over seireitei that were leaking hollows. From his count he counted 15.

There were 15 huge black holes in the sky, the size of a small sky scraper, unleashing hollows over seireitei.

Ichigo got just below the garganta with it in his sight. He crossed both his blades in front of him to form an 'X'. Then a large black and red end energy with blue outline started forming around the blade. Then he uttered the words that were going to be the last any hollow that was in his line of sight outside or inside the garganta would ever hear.

 _ **Getsuga Jūjishō**_

A powerful wave of energy left Ichigo's weapon, so big, that it engulfed the garganta and its surrounding area. Even the hollows inside the garganta waiting to come out were destroyed.

Ichigo then repeated the same thing with the other 14 gargantas.

When he was done with the last one, Ichigo promptly opened the garganta and left for the human world.

***Shunsui POV***

 _As soon as ichigo said he was leaving us in the middle of the battle, I was shocked to my very core. This was not the Ichigo I have come to know over the past decade and half. The Ichigo I know would never leave his allies in a jam to fend for themselves. At the same time I felt anger towards myself for needing Ichigo so much to win this battle._

 _This has been a recurring pattern over the years since Aizens betrayal. We wouldn't have won one war if it were not for this orange haired kid. This was embarrassing. He was just a kid dammit!_

 _I am the Military Commander of a Military Organization, I should not need a Kid to pull our asses out of the fire every time. However this is the way it had happened every time._

 _And I could understand where the kid was coming from. What kid wouldn't be fed up if grown men asked him to do their job every time it got difficult?_

"I think something is wrong with my family in the real world." _As Ichigo said those words I was trying to comprehend how would he even know if something was wrong with his family which was a realm away. And even if it was true, why would something like that have to happen to them today of all days when soul society was under attac…._

 _Wait…._

 _Wait…._

 _No… It can't be._

 _It can't be a coincidence that, if it is true and Ichigo's gut is right, that something would happen to Ichigo's family on the same day and the same time Seireitei is under attack and Ichigo is not there to protect them._

 _This feels like the same thing that happened when…._

 _Ohh Noooooo…_

"Wait Ichigo, I have to tell you something. I think Ai….." before I could say anything, Ichigo was already in the air firing a huge blast at the garganta.

I had to scramble a bakudo 58 to tell the kido cannons to stand down while Ichigo was taking out the gargantas. So that he wouldn't be hit in friendly fire by the cannons. Not that it would affect him.

As one after other, the garganta collapsed under Ichigo's attack, there were waves of cheers from all over Seireitei.

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki!"

The whole soul society was cheering just one name. One name of the hero that was again seemingly saving the whole seireitei and soul society single headedly.

By the time Ichigo was done. There were only a couple thousand hollows left, which were easily outnumbered by the number of shinigami by 10 to 1.

The war was as good as over. I think Ichigo knew that and thats why he opened a garganta to leave. _But I couldn't let him leave before warning him first or he might be walking into a trap._

 _I used my best speed to get to him. But at my best I was nowhere near him before he had already left._

I came back to the ground. And landed somewhere on the fifth squad barracks roof.

Nanao instantly appeared next to me.

"Sir where has Kurosaki gone!", she said in a slight panicked and panting voice due to the fighting.

"Family Business! Now give me your report."

"Sir! Majority of the hollows have been Cleansed by Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki. The 12th is on the line with the number of casualties on our side and the enemy's side." Leuitenent Nanao Ise of 1st Division Reported to Captain Commanded Kyoyaku Shunshui.

"Patch him through and put it on speaker." Shunsui ordered.

Nanao nodded and did as ordered.

"Kurosuchi! Report." He said in an authoritative and angry tone at Kurosuchi. After all he had given the responsibility to close the gargantas to Kurotschi who had failed and yet again Ichigo had to clean up soul society's mess.

Kurotsuchi in just as angry and annoyed mood because of the boy interrupting his task said, "My sensors are picking up About 4 thousand hollows remaining. We have lost 3877 Shinigami. 4th Squad Lieutenant has reported that there are 3131 injured shinigami under her care. I am still working on tracing the source of the garga….. Wait what's this! No. No. No. No. No. No. You there- get the barrack defences up and alert the forces outside that….."

BOOOOM!

There was static over the line followed by a huge boom that yet again shook most of seireitei.

When I looked up in the direction of the 12th division barracks I could only see fire and smoke coming from where once 12th division barracks stood.

"Sir the communication network is down! Sir the 12th…." Before Nanao could complete that more that 100 gargantas opened all over seireitei and not just in the sky but on the ground as well.

Soon my other Lieutenant **Genshirō Okikiba** was next to me in a defensive stance to protect his captain commander from whatever enemy dared to hurt him. I smiled. Loyalty is a hard earned trait. I guess I earned his.

Before I could give an order to Okikiba, a blade appeared to slice his neck from side to side separating his head from his shoulders. I gasped in horror. As Okikiba, head fell to the ground, I saw the face of the figure behind him and my worst fears came to life.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Aizen.

****Aizen****

"I love the smell of Blood in The Morning!" I said as I wiped of that pesky Lieutenant's blood from my sword.

I saw the shocked face of Shunsui – the supposed Captain Commander of Gotei 13.

"Don't tell me I over-estimated you my friend. I thought you were smart enough to know that I was somewhere out there. However your expression seems to indicate otherwise."

"Okikiba!", he said closing his eyes for a second as if to mourn that useless worm.

"I am not your friend.", he said with a bark in his voice to me.

"Oo really.

I really thought you were my friend. Because who else other than a friend would let me go.

Who wouldn't even send out search parties to look for me, the supposed traitor and criminal of winter war, after I went missing.

Who would give me a decade to build a new and improved hogyoku & an army of espadas, hollows and anacars in the shadows of Heacu Mundo.

Tell me who but a friend would do this? You even called Kurosaki from the human world, giving me a chance to leave a present for him over there.

You have truly been the best friend I could have asked for.

Oh Wait! There is someone else could have done this. All Of This For Me.

An IDIOT! Yes! Only my Friend or an Idiot could have done this. Anyways that's beside the point. FRIEND or IDIOT, you have helped me immensely and I Must Thank You.

However, I must apologise. I have no need for you or the shinigami any longer and so you must be disposed."

****Third Person POV****

Shunsui saw red. It was his fault. All of it. Every single death today was on him. It was what he had feared all these years. And his fears had become a reality. But he was going to make this right. He was going to correct his mistakes. He was going to do it by ending Aizen or die trying.

Without thinking he lunged towards Aizen. Both swords cocked upfront. Aizen didn't move. He still had the evil smirk on his face. Smirk that said, Come-Get-Me-But-Nothing- Gonna –Hurt-Me.

Shunsui was going to make him regret that.

He lunged both his swords towards Aizen. The first one pierced his heard and the second pierced his neck. But he was still smiling.

Shunsui had all but expected his swords to slide off him with sparks because of his hieoro but it had unexpectedly pierced him.

Then a horrible thought occurred to him. Nothing was ever as it seemed with Aizen.

Just at that moment he heard Aizens laughter. But not from the Aizen he had stabbed in the heart and neck but…

From the REAL Aizen behind him.

After seeing the real Aizen he turned to face the person he had accidently stabbed because of Aizen's illusion & he hoped to Kami that what he was thinking would not come true.

He looked into the dead eyes of the person he had stabbed hid behind her glasses.

.

.

.

Nanao was dead. Dead by the hands of the person she loved the most.

That broke shunsui. He took out the swords that had stabbed her and threw them on the ground disgusted with himself and his zanpakto for the act they had just committed.

He held her close and brought her into an embrace. Repeatedly saying sorry with tears flowing down his eyes, to the now dead corpse.

"I am sorry Nanao….. Wake up… Everything is gonna be fine." He said while crying and caressing her cheek. "I am gonna get you all healed up. Wake up…. I am so so sorry…. Wake up… Please…." He buried his face in her shoulder- Crying. "Wake up nanao…" he said while kissing her soft lips. "I can't do this without you… Please…."

He had given up. He had lost all hope. This was it for him. He let go of Nanao, gently putting her down on the floor and turned to face Aizen still kneeling down on the ground, his clothes bloody from her blood.

He mustered all the strength and dignity he could and looked at Aizen.

"You will not succeed. You will be stopped. You will be punished. We will be avenged.", said Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoyaku, of the 13 Court Guard Squads facing his imminent death.

"We shall see.", Aizen swung his sword and cut his head clean off.

Aizen was relieved. Half his pan had succeeded.

Aizen had brought 30 espadas and 2 million more hollows for this final fight which was all but won when the Captain Commander had fallen.

Now he just needed to get to the soul king and take the throne before he came.

'Tomorrows Sun will Rise to A New King.', he thought to himself.

Then he looked at Shunsui Head rolling next to his foot and picked it up by his hair.

'This gives me an idea.'

****Ichigo****

Ichigo just stepped out of the garganta.

"No…..", was all he could utter in response to the view before him. 

* * *

**A/N-**

 **HEY ITS BEEN ALMOST A MONTH AND I KNOW I SAID I WILL POST IN 2 WEEKS BUT THIS CHAPTER IS TWICE AS LONG SO I GUESS IT EQUALS OUT.**

 **DIANAPOTTER, JEM & GODSCHILD THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. YOU KEEP ME GOING.**

 **DIANAPOTTER A SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU FOR BEING A LOYAL REVIEWER FROM THE START. I INCORPORATED SOME CHANGES IN THE WRITING STYLE YOU SUGGESTED.**

 **NO NEMU AND URYU PARING. ALSO NO RENJI AND RUKI PARING. TO ME THEY HAVE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE BROTHERS AND SISTERS. NOTHING MORE. SORRY ITS WAS A VERY HARD PILL FOR ME TO SWALLOW WHEN THEY WERE PAIRED UP IN THE MANGA END. RUKIA NAMED HER CHILD ICHIKA FOR GOD SAKES. WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU NEED SHE LOVES HIM.**

 **AND ABOUT HIME... YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... I WILL BE AWAITING YOUR REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 7- The Red Wedding: Part 1

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

 _ **The Red Wedding - Part 1**_

"…No", was all that Ichigo's throat allowed him to utter at the sight of absolute devastation which was once a bustling city. Karakura town was gone. The devastation was such, as if the town was caught in the cross fire of WW3. There were fires everywhere. Buildings were either collapsed or were in the process of collapsing. Most cars on the road were jammed due to multiple accidents and fires. But there was no sign of one particular thing.

There was no sign of life. Wherever Ichigo saw, which ever direction he tried to sense, he could not find any signs of life. What shocked him more was that he did not discover one dead body despite so much devastation.

Ichigo frantically shunpoed over most of the city trying to find any signs of life but to no avail. Then another thought made him even more anxious.

'My friends! My family! Hime! O kami, No! Please No! Please Let them be alright! Please! Please! Please!' tears started flying down his cheek without even him realizing as he tried to shunpo as fast as he could towards Ishida Mansion.

When he reached it he found it surprisingly intact. There were broken windows and some scorch marks on the outside, depicting a fight but nothing much else.

'May be they got away. Maybe they lived. Yes it is absolutely possible. This place had the highest concentration of spiritually powered people in the city when I left. They must have put up a fight and escaped. Yes. Yes, hime has to be fine. So does yuzu, karin, hiyori, chad, uryu, youruichi, kisuke… they have to be alright…. They have too…' Ichigo thought as he slowly walked towards the mansion doors, his mental debate not allowing him to go any faster.

As he reached the mansion doors, he put his hand on the door handle, his mind not ready to give the signal to his body to open the door, fearing what may lie inside.

'Please kami…..Please', he closed his eyes and begged whatever god was listening.

But unfortunately, that day, there was no god who could help ichigo.

Ichigo finally found the courage to push open the door but as he turned the handle and pushed the door, the door got stuck halfway. Not knowing what it was, Ichigo mentally decided to push the door with some strength and instinctively his eyes shut themselves as he put physical strength into opening the door.

When he felt that the door was finally open enough for him to go inside, he peaked his head in and down before opening his eyes in order to see what was obstructing the door.

He wished that he had never opened his eyes.

He found that it was dead wedding guest with a fork stuck in his neck and both his legs broken that was obstructing the door. Probably because he was trying to get out, when he was hunted down and killed.

As Ichigo's eyes moved further inside the house they found the sight of a full scale massacre. People were dead everywhere, blood, guts, internal organs and limbs all throughout the mansion leading to the reception hall.

What he saw but blacked out at the moment because of the sight of organs, guts and blood was that many of the bodies of younger women which had internal organs, torn limbs and blood coming out of every part of their body were also naked.

Ichigo coming closer to the reception room door, opened the door and moved in knowing what has happened but not accepting it.

Opening the door, Ichigo saw what he had dreaded most of his life, ever since he lost his mother. He had failed. He had failed to live up to and be what he always thought he was. Before him laid the bodies of his friends and family and all his loved ones. He had failed. He had failed to protect them. And now they were all dead.

Ichigo seeing the sight froze on the spot. His mind in the midst of battle between denial, bargaining and acceptance. His inner world crumbling to pieces under a massive typhoon and tsunami.

When he unfroze, tears now freely flowing down his eyes, he frantically looked around the room to find anyone from his family. The first one he spotted was Yuzu her hair fully covered in blood laying on the floor and her body covered up by a pool of blood and another body lying on top of her, facing the ground.

"Yuzu….!", Ichigo ran to her and slipped and fell face first in the pool of blood along the way.

As He got up, the front of **Shihakushō** alomg with his face was soaked in blood. Ignoring it, he frantically ran towards yuzu again tripping over a body and falling. Finally when he reached her he slid down and held her head in his lap.

"Yuzu wake up. Wake up yuzu…. Yuzu please…" Ichigo cried holding her head against his chest. "Wake up yuzu, Ichi-nii is here. Everything is gonna be fine… I will get you all better. Wake up yuzu….. please….. please.", Ichigo begged to a dead Yuzu.

As Ichigo shook her and tried to wake her up, the body on top of her rolled off revealing karin. A naked karin. Ichigo paled as thoughts went through his head what could have happened to her. Then he saw yuzu. She was also naked, with something sticking out of her…..

"NO… You bastards….. I am gonna kill you…Whoever did this….. I am going to tear you limb from limb from limb….", Ichigo shouted in the air in uncontrollable anger and tears still coming down his face, to an unknown culprit.

Then he looked around the room and saw, what he wished he had been blind for. All his friends dead. Most decapitated, dismembered and mutilated.

Ichigo kissed yuzu and karin's foreheads and tried to find Orihime in the pile of bodies and pool of blood laying around the room.

He finally found her and he wished that he had no sooner died. He thought of taking his sword and pushing it through his own neck. But that thought was immediately silenced by what he thought was Orihime's voice in his head.

Ichigo now loudly crying tried to crawl to where orihime was, no longer able to exercise any conscious control of his body. His body trying and failing multiple times by slipping in blood in its process to reach Orihime.

When he finally reached Orihime, he cupped her face and kissed her bloody lips. He saw that Orihime had multiple stab wounds in her stomach and she died due to blood loss. The assailant killing her and the baby at the same time.

His world was now truly shattered. His hime gone and their child gone with her. He no longer had a reason to live.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh haaaaa aaa", Ichigo now crying uncontrollably. He cried, for what he felt like were hours.

Finally losing the energy to even cry, Ichigo looked up from Orihime's body trying to identify more of his friends.

Something blue caught his eye. When he looked in the direction, he saw a blue square shining marble lying on the main reception table next to Uryu's body.

At this point, Ichigo was so far emotionally gone that even seeing his cousins dead body made no difference to him.

He moved closer to the marble with the intention of picking it up and hoping that it was some kind of trap laid down by the assailant with would kill him… somehow…

As soon as he touched the blue square marble, a hologram appeared from it.

"Hello Rokya Boy! It's been a long time."

.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Red Wedding: Part 2

**A/N: READ THIS FIRST - As promised in the previous chapters, this chapter is very graphic. Contains rape, murder, mutilation. If you don't like it don't read. I have summarized the chapter at the end before the authors note so you can get the crux of the chapter. For others, Please enjoy!  
**

 _ **The Red Wedding - Part 2**_

 _RECAP_

 _Finally losing the energy to even cry, Ichigo looked up from Orihime's body trying to identify more of his friends._

 _Something blue caught his eye. When he looked in the direction, he saw a blue square shining marble lying on the main reception table next to Uryu's body._

 _At this point, Ichigo was so far emotionally gone that even seeing his cousins dead body made no difference to him._

 _He moved closer to the marble with the intention of picking it up and hoping that it was some kind of trap laid down by the assailant with would kill him… somehow…_

 _As soon as he touched the blue square marble, a hologram appeared from it._

" _Hello Rokya Boy! It's been a long time.", Aizen said in the hologram._

* * *

***** Hologram*****

"Hmmm…Kurosaki…. Are you wondering, How am I still alive? Well you have Shunsui to thank for that. He declared me dead fearing the panic it would cause if he openly even suspected that I was alive and on the loose. So he decided to cover it up and instead focused on increasing his pesky army's strength. Well to each Idiot his own. And now thanks to him, your loved ones have paid a price. Don't worry I am going to let you see them one last time, even if it's just their gruesome deaths." Said Aizen with a chuckle into a seemingly floating camera, which was probably this blue marble.

"Now let's go say hi to the bride and groom." Aizen said opening the back door to the reception hall and coming out behind the main reception table on which the bride & the groom sat along with their family members.

The marble situated itself on one celling corner of the room like a fly having the 360 degree view of the entire room.

Aizen shunpoed behind Uryu Ishida masking his spirit energy and stabbed uryu through the heart.

Tatsuki seeing a cough of blood on her dress, turned to look at the source. She found Uryu stabbed through the heart and blood coming out of his mouth in fits of cough.

She screamed at the top of her lungs seeing her husband dying. This diverted everybody's attention from Ichigo's best man toast, including ichigo himself.

A 6 foot 5 inch monstrosity on an arranacar with 3 printed on his shirtless stomach caught Tatsuki by her throat and brought her close to him. His long reptile like tongue came out of his mouth and licked Tatsuki from chest to face. "Hmmm…. Sweet Lavender… Just the way I like it. Don't worry bitch you will have your wedding night one way or another, but you won't like it." And he laughed at the top of his lungs at his own 'joke'.

At the same time as anacar caught tatsuki's throat, Aizen had flash stepped to Ichigo and cut him in half before he realized what was happening.

"Aa… I am sorry I am late… I lost my invite in the mail." Aizen smirked at the panic in the guest who were not spiritually aware but had just seen the groom die as if some unknown thing had stabbed him, the bride being held up in mid-air by some 'ghost' and the best man being cut cleanly in two pieces as if he were an apple.

The spiritually aware people in the room were not doing much better. All of them were looking with horrified eyes at their seemingly once dead enemy come back to life and having already killed two of their friends. The gasps of shocks and screams were most vocal from Ichigo's wife, sisters, hiyori & yoruichi. While the others prepared for battle.

'Aa… this is going to be a fun night.', aizen thought.

Multiple arranacars, all male of different shapes and sizes with numbers tattooed from 2- 10 on different parts of their body, appeared in the room, surrounding the guests.

"Let's keep this lowkee. I want to leave behind an artwork of a gift for Ichigo. We can't have that, if go and blow everything up do we." Aizen said looking at Urahara, the biggest threat of them all, while simultaneously taking out a small bubble gum like pink sphere from his pocket and crushing it in his hand.

As soon as he crushed it sparks flew around it for a few seconds and then nothing.

Urahara was curious, but he didn't have time to contemplate. Because right now his only objective was getting ichigo's family out of here.

He chanted his zanpakto's activation slogan, "Awaken benihime", to transform his cane into a sword but nothing happen. He was surprised as well as terrified at its implications.

"Aa… Urahara-san. I am sorry. I am afraid I can't let you release your zanpakto. So I sucked the spirit particles out of a 1 km area for 30 mins. That means right now neither does the air nor you or anyone else in this room has any spiritual energy. Well except for me and my arranacars, of course. We took the antidote before coming. I am sorry we can't take any chances today. We are on a schedule.", Aizen said in a fake apology.

But the implication for dreadingly clear for every spiritually aware person in the room. They no longer had access to their powers. Be it quincy, soul reaper or full bringer. Not even kido would work without spirit energy.

"All right boys. No body escapes this house. Kill every man, woman and child. Get creative with killing and have 'fun' with the ladies. We have to show to put up for my dear friend Ichigo when he arrives.", Aizen ordered his arranacars.

It was a massacre.

One arranacar put a hand through a man's back and pulled out his spine.

Another used his sword to chop up a child into small pieces.

Arranacar no.3 who had tatsuki in his is grasp tore off all her clothes and started raping her on the same table on which his husbands dead body lied. At one point he bend her over her husband body and violated her from the back. When she tried resisting by slapping him, he broke her hand and kept raping her while she kept screaming.

Aizen shunpoed to Urahara. And just gave way to his all years of pen up frustration towards the blond haired man. Uraraha tried to fight hand to hand but it was useless. Without spirit energy to back up his strikes he might as well have been hitting a steel mountain with his bare hands.

After letting him have a few first strikes so that he can acknowledge how outclassed he was currently, Aizen caught Urahara hand mid strike and broke it. Then he hit him on the knee cap and snapped it. As urahara fell down he broke his other knee cap. Now him being unable to move, Aizen sat on top of Urahara and took another working wrist of urahara's and broke it. In between the excruciating pain, urahara began laughing.

"My My, Aizen I didn't know you swung that way!", he joked about the way Aizen was sitting on him. "Obnoxious and vile till the end I see. No matter this is the end. Now die knowing that I surpassed you. I created my own hogyoku. Better than yours. And today I will win all the realms and if I can't, break them", Aizen said to Urahara as he was about to deal the death blow.

"You know whatever your plan is, he will stop it. He will avenge us. And you will pray for an easy death but he will not grant you one.", Urahara said as his final words making peace with himself.

"Oo… I know he will try my friend. And I am counting on it!", said Aizen he began punching Urahara's face repeatedly killing him with the second blow but not stopping until his head was nothing but red mush.

***With Chad, Mizumiro & Keigo***

Chad, Mizumiro & Keigo were sitting together when Aizen showed up. Seeing Aizen Chad quickly powered up his whole body with El Directo armour. His whole body was covered in black armour with red stripes like that of a medieval night.

But by the time he was powered up, Ichigo was cut down or at least kon was in Ichigo's body. Then multiple arranacars appeared throughout the room, coming in from windows and doors. Chad glared down at the arranacar closest to him in preparation of a fight. But then aizen crushed something In his hand and his armour dissipated and Chad fell to his knees from exhaustion by sudden disappearance of his power. He was helped up by keigo and mizumiro who were also spiritually aware and were able to see Aizen and his arranacars.

Chad felt an overwhelming level of an emotion he didn't feel very often. Fear. Fear because in a snap he had become powerless. Fear because he was surrounded by his friends who he loved like family and they were facing death or something even worse at the hands of Aizen. Fear because he was now powerless to do anything about it.

When Aizen gave his order to kill everyone in the worst possible way, he was even more afraid but not for himself but for his friends, especially orihime, who was carrying his brother like best friends child. He had to get her out by any means necessary.

Before he could go towards her, he heard a sound of mizumiro screaming, begging to someone to let keigo go. When he turned he saw keigo being held up by his face by an arranacar which had 7 tatooed on his right arm. Mizumiro was trying and failing to make the arranacar let go of his friend who at that moment was not paying any heed to mizumiro as he was a speck of dust on his skin. His concentration was on keigo.

Keigo face was slowly being crushed by the arranacar. When chad saw this he instinctively ran towards the arranacar to save his friend. But by the time he got close enough, he saw the arranacar crush keigo's head like an egg in his hand.

Keigo's brain matter landed on both mizomiro and chad. Mizomiro got the blunt of it in his face because he was standing so close trying to rescues his friend before he died. When mizumiro heard keigo's screaming stop and saw his head explode from the pressure, mizumiro went into a state of shock standing there unmoving. However, chad saw red and blindly charged the arranacar without thinking.

In the end it cost him dearly. Arranacar simply put his hand through the charging chad's chest and grabbed his heart out, leaving a gaping hole in the centre of his body. Chads eyes went dead and he fell to the ground.

Losing another friend in front of him, got mizumiro out of his shocked state and he ran to grab the falling chad. He caught him mid-way and sat of the ground with chad in his arms already dead.

"Wake up chado. Wake up", mizumiro said in a panic and sad voice, slapping chads cheek in a futile attempt to wake him up. "Don't worry, you're going where he is going. And I will be seeing you there again soon anyway", the arranacar said while backhanding mizumiro with so much force that his head blew up and all his brain matter was splattered on the closest wall.

***With yoruichi, hiyori, yuzu & karin***

Orihime screamed as she, yoruichi, hiyori, karin and yuzu saw Ichigo's body being cut down. Yoruichi's heart sank. But she had a job to do. She had vowed to Ichigo before he left that she will look after Orihime and his family. She looked at hiyori who had tears and anger in her eyes but got the message. As hiyori and yoruichi prepared to shunpo Orihime, karin and yuzu out of the fight zone, multiple arranacars came out of nowhere and surrounded the room. Thus making a quick escape impossible.

Hiyori cursed herself for not bringing her zanpakto but that didn't mean she couldn't use her mask and all her hollow abilities that she had learned, training with Ichigo in the past couple of years. She immediately activated her hollow mask.

Yoruichi activated her shunko, to quickly fight and get them out of there, when suddenly all the electricity coursing through her body disappeared. She saw hiyori's mask disappear as well.

"Fuck, we are in trouble.", hiyori said. At this point, hiyori had become a part of the kurosaki family. Ichigo and Orihime had given her a home and people to love and be loved from, no question asked. Demanding nothing in return. Over the years, she had come to think and love ichigo like a real big brother and orihime like a big sister/mother, even though she was centuries older than both of them. And today she had promised her brother that she was going to protect his wife and unborn child. And she was going to fulfil that promise even at the cost of her life.

Yoruichi saw of the corner of her eye as Aizen started punching Urahara in the face. "NO!", she yelled, as tears streamed down her face, seeing her childhood friend die. But she didn't move from her spot shielding Orihime. Hiyori did the same for her sisters Karin and Yuzu.

However the momentary distraction did cost her. The 3 arranacars who until this point were playing the staring game with the women decided to pounce at that instant. Yoruichi was punched in the gut by an anacar which sent her flying into the nearby chairs. Orihime was also pushed by the force as she was standing behind yoruichi but yoruichi took the blunt of the hit and orihime was just pushed to the ground.

The arranacar that hit yoruichi, went to where she was sitting on the ground coughing blood due to the force of the hit. The arranacar violently grabbed yoruichi by her hair and made her stand up. Yoruichi while trying to make the arranacar let go of the vice grip on her hair with her hands, used the momentum while getting up, to fly kick the assailant. However the move proved to be a folly, as the assailant grabbed her foot which she had directed towards his face and crushed it with his hand. The sound of bones cracking in yoruichi's foot could be heard by both the assailant as well as yoruichi.

"Hymph….." the arranacar grunted with a smirk. "The Intel reports Lord Aizen gave us said that, you were one of the fastest women in soul society and the spirit word. They also said that you had a nick name…. hmmm…. What was it?... yeah…. Now I remember". The arranacar used his foot to press on the other unhurt foot of yoruichi's. The pressure was such that it bust open with bones sticking out and blood coming out. "Now let's see you run, Goddess of Flash." The arranacar laughed very loudly at his own joke. "You know you don't have to give up your tittle just because your legs are gone." He said with a sadistic smirk, while yoruichi was writhing in pain. "Why don't you flash me something else. Aizen sama did tell us to have fun and put up a show." He said grabbing yoruchi's chin roughly and giving her a forced kiss.

As he let up the kiss, yoruichi spat in his face. "You fucking bitch", arranacar seethed in anger and slapped yoruichi on the face drawing blood from her lips. "You will pay for that you black whore." Arranacar said grabbing yoruichi's hair violently.

He threw her on the ground on her back. He sat atop her and ripped off the chest part of her gown. He saw her exposed breasts and licked his lips. This action sent shivers down yoruichi's spine.

"Got to say bitch. You got big juicy melons. Mind if I eat them."

What happened next, yoruichi would have never predicted in her darkest of nightmares. His mouth grew 3 sizes and he displayed his numerous razor sharp teeth just like a monster. He then when down and bit off her left breast tearing it off her body and eating it as if it was some piece of meat.

Yoruichi was writhing in agony from the pain and blood loss but was being kept pinned down by the arranacars hands and legs.

The arranacar then swallowed the piece of meat in his mouth and went down for another bite. He tore off her right breast this time from the base. At this point youruichi passed out from the pain and died 3 minutes later from the blood loss while the arranacar bit off a few more parts of her body. The arranacar then moved on to another target.

.

.

When yoruichi was punched in the stomach that sent her flying, Hiyori was kicked sideways leaving yuzu and karin exposed behind her. The assailant that kicked her came after her as she struggled to get up removing broken pieces of a chair from her fore arm. The 8 foot arranacar picked her up by the throat and held her in mid-air. Hiyori struggled to free herself from the arranacar's grip by trying to hit him with her hands and legs but to no avail. The arranacar brutally threw her against the wall. The force was such that on impact, hiyori's spine cracked. As she slumped down the wall she commanded her hands and legs to move but couldn't. She could barely move her head from side to side. When she turned to her left she was horrified to an arranacar biting yoruichi's breast off and her screaming in pain. Those screams coupled with others in the room and around the house petrified her and she closed her eyes. She closed her eyes hoping that this was a nightmare and she could wake up. She tied to open her eyes to her comfortable room in kurosaki household surrounded by her adoptive family but instead she was met with the nightmare she just closed her eyes to. Tears of fear started flowing down her eyes. She realized she was helpless at the movement and she not only could not fulfil her promise to protect her family but she was in no position to protect herself.

She felt a kick in her abdomen and tried to wiggle because of the pain but her body didn't respond to the command. Even though she was not able to move her body she was still able to feel everything.

That made what was about to come next very painful.

"I was told you have a dirty pie hole. Ha don't see you using it now. What happened cat got your tongue?", the arranacar said still keeping his foot and his weight on hiyori's abdomen.

Hiyori tried to tell him to go fuck himself but no voice came out. No lips moved. Something was wrong. She realized that along with her body, she had also lost control of her speech.

The arranacar was unimpressed. He didn't want to waste time on that brat but he was ordered to make a spectacle.

"Well if you won't open your pie hole. I will just have to open another one for you. ", the arranacar said with mad grin of a predator.

Hiyori felt so helpless that she wanted to kill herself when the arranacar started ripping her clothes. In a couple of seconds she was completely naked and being held like a rag doll in one fist of the arranacar.

Hiyori was even more horrified to see the arranacar pull his pants down and to witness the arranaca''s penis with a razor sharp edge and end, and the size of her thigh. To say she was horrified at what was about to happen next would be an understatement.

The arranacar used his abnormally large index and middle finger to separate both hiyori's thigh's and impaled her on his member. After the first pump incessant bleeding started and hiyori silent screams of excruciatingly agonizing pain went unheard until she lost consciousness 30 seconds later. After relieving himself, the arranacar dumped a dead hiyori on the floor, hips and thigh bones broken, internal organs and blood coming out, and a gaping bloody hole nearly the size of hiyori's head where her vagina used to be.

.

.

Karin and Yuzu were extremely terrified as the two arranacar out of the 3 that attacked them, threw the two strongest women they knew, to the wall and on the ground like empty bottles of plastic.

Another arranacar appeared in front of them pushed them both to the ground and ripped off their clothes one by one despite their struggle. "Nii-san save us." Save us please Nii-san", both girls cried through the whole ordeal. Both saw that orihime tried to come to their rescue but the person everybody called Aizen caught her from the back by her hair and threw her to the ground roughly.

At that moment another arranacar that had gone after yoruichi appeared next to the arranacar holding both yuzu and karin.

Yuzu and Karin started screaming scared very loudly at the appearance of the newly arrived arranacar. His whole face and chest was dripping with someone else's blood which they guessed was yoruichi's. On which their suspicions were confirmed when they turned their heads from the ground to look at yoruichi body. The sight of yoruichi's mutilated body only increased the volume of their screams and the amount of their tears.

"Need a hand?", the arranacar that just arrived offered with a sick grin. "Na…. You will just eat them before I have some fun. But on second thought, if you don't mind can you hold one while I have fun with another. I want them to watch.", the other replied with an ever sicker grin.

What happened next was a nightmare for the two girls. They had to take turns being raped by one arranacar and being held by the second so that they could watch their sister be raped. The arranacar raped them a couple of times and when they were done they brought 2 swords from somewhere and impaled the two sisters in the vagina with them, killing them. Once they were done. They threw them on top of each other.

***With Orihime***

Orihime saw yoruichi and hiyori being thrown off in different directions. Who were then followed by their assailants. She tried to activate her hair pins, to shield and heal them, but nothing happened. They were not responding to her call. Then she saw an arranacar appear close to her and throw karin and yuzu on the ground.

Her mind raced. 'No… No… No… No… I can't let this happen to karin and yuzu. I have to save them.'

She tried to run towards them to help but suddenly her hair was pulled and she fell ass backwards. Then she felt hair being pulled more painfully and with enough force which was dragging her body by a still unknown assailant. She tried to claw at the hand that was pulling her hair from behind but it didn't budged.

The pressure on her hair let up and her body dragging stopped as she found herself in the middle of the room. She saw her yellow dress was all bloody but it was not her blood. It was the blood that her dress picked up while she was being dragged through the hall. With her head relaxed for a second she got to see where that blood came from. She saw that blood came from where chad layed dead along with two headless bodies. With a quick look at their clothes she remembered they were the same ones Keigo and Mizumiro were wearing when they came to the reception.

Her heart sank in pain and tears started flowing, as she mourned the loss of her now dead friends. She was allowed but a second to mourn as the pressure on her hair came back this time pulling her up.

She struggled to get up with the weight of the baby coupled with a slippery floor of blood. But she managed somehow while the pull on her hair was maintained by the assailant.

"Aa… Orihime my sweet. How I have missed you. Did you miss me?", said a slow and deceptively sweet assailant voice. She could recorgnize that voice anywhere. She knew who it belonged to. One word came out of her mouth that said it all.

"Aizen!"

"Yes my sweet…. Isn't this a fun party. Certain better than the one you were having before I came." Aizen said facing orihime's back, with his head on her left shoulder, his left hand holding both her hands behind her back and his right hand on her chin.

"Monster"

"Monster Am I! We tell me, would a monster do that to Ichigo's sister." He roughly turner her chin in the direction of yuzu and karin being raped and then to hiyori being ripped apart.

Orihime began crying loudly at her helplessness.

"Shh… Shh… Shh….. Don't cry…. First tell me would a monster do that to Ichigo's mentor", he again changed direction of her head to where yoruichi was being feasted on by an arranacar.

"Stop please stop…. Don't do this…. Please don't do this….", Orihime said crying uncontroablly at this moment. Begging, Pleading Aizen or whatever god was there to stop this.

Aizen turned her 180 degrees towards where the main reception table was.

"Tell me would a monster do that to Ichigo's childhood friend?"

Orihime saw Tatsuki being raped by 3 arranacar.

Aizen gave look to one of the arranacar to finish it and the arranacar removed his long sword and stabbed it straight through tatsuki's vagina very slowly, as she continuously screamed and finally her voice gave out before the sword came out of her neck.

Orihime was screaming for aizen to stop hurting tatsuki during the whole ordeal. Orihime's protests died down and uninterrupted crying began the moment tatsuki's screams stopped.

"Shh… Shh…Shh… Now what were we discussing. Yes! Monster!", Aizen said turning orihime's head to a corner of the celling out of which something blue stuck out.

"Tell me Orihime, would a monster do this to Ichigo's wife and unborn child?"

Aizen took out a knife from his back and began continuously stabbing Orihime In Her Stomach.

Orihime started vomiting blood and after being stabbed 33 times, Aizen let go and she collapsed on the ground.

Aizen opened both his arms wide with orihimes blood soacked dagger in one hand and looked directly into the blue marble in the ceiling –

"If Yes Then I Guess… I AM A MONSTER!"

Aizen said with a sickening evil laugh.

"YOU LOOSE ICHIGO! YOU LOOSE! IN FACT, YOU LOOSE EVERYTHING!" Aizen said with his open arms pointing around the room with the evil laugh still in his voice.

"Come on boys, Pack Up. We are on a schedule. Places to Invade, Shinigami to Kill, A King to Dethrone!" he announced to his arranacar around the room while still looking directly into the blue marble on the ceiling.

Then he raised his hand and opened his palm and called the marble towards him. He looked into the marble with an evil smirk and said, "Hope you like my gift Ichigo!"

.

***General POV***

The same trend continued for the rest of the guests. The men and children were killed with either tearing out, cutting up, or crushing body parts. The women were generally first raped and then their body parts were either torn out, cut up or crushed. Although guest who were not spiritually aware were unable to see their murders and assailants before they died. For them it was like the ghosts of hell had attacked.

Many escaped the reception room and tried to hide in the manor or escape it but none were allowed to do so by their unseen assailants. All of them were tracked down and murdered in the most brutal way possible.

The picture stopped.

*****END OF HOLOGRAM VIDEO*****

* * *

Ichigo saw the hologram dissipate into the blue marble. After watching the hologram video of his family and friends death, ichigo was drowning inside. His eyes were blood shot red with tears, pain and righteous fury.

Ichigo slowly got up and pocketed the marble on his person.

He took a couple of table cloths and draped them over his wife, sisters, hiyori, yoruichi, urahara, uryu, tatsuki, chad and the rest of his friends and family members.

He slowly opened the reception room door and moved out of the room, through the mansion towards the main exit, take a note of all the bodies lying around letting the sight fuel is rage.

Ichigo once out of the mansion, flash stepped to the ruins where his house once stood. He tried to find the wreckage which contained the contents of his room.

After a couple minutes of searching he came upon storage trunk, which look a little worse for ware but still pretty much intact.

He opened it by crushing the lock in his hand, threw the clothes and high school memorobelia uptop to find the secret compartment.

He chanted one of the high level sealing kido, taught to him by tessai, to open the secret compartment.

Out of the secret compartment he whisked out and dusted an old hiyori which had the markings of the zero division on it.

It had been gifted to him in secret by the new soul king after the old one was destroyed in the quincy war. It was supposed to be a gift to acknowledge the sacrifices he had made and acts he had committed to save the afterlife.

He dawned the hiyori over his regular soul reaper outfit and opened a garganta and stepped in.

When Ichigo came out of the garganta, he witnessed a similar sight twice in one day, of a city destroyed and its inhabitants all dead.

However there was one major difference, this city of seireitei, the becon of afterlife was now overrun by hollows, arrancars and what he felt like were espada level hollows.

He soaked in the destruction his sight was witnessing. He could not feel the reiatsu of even one soul reaper.

Each and every one of the shinigami had fallen.

The barrier had completely fallen and the seki seki walls looked like torn up pieces of tissue paper.

By his estimate there were well over a million, may be even two million hollows roaming in the city and having already spread and causing destruction and devastion to over half a dozen districts closer to seireitei.

Ichigo up untill this point has masked his reiatsu signature, by going into transcendence, in order to have an element of surprise on the enemy and may be even help him save some of his friends. The latter point was moot now.

He surveyed the landscape and took a note of the hollows once more before he unleashed his power and rained down hell on these 'Mother fucking hollows'.

Mid survey he caught sight of sogyoku hill. There he saw an arrancar stabbing a sword in the ground and…..

Ichigo quickly shunpoed to the hill and cut down the arrancar from behind before he even knew what happened.

Then he heard something fall from arrancar's hands, bump on the ground and land on his feet.

He saw it was Rukia's decapitated head.

He knelt down, broken and in agony once again seeing one of his closest friends in the word had died a horrible death. Once again because he was not here. Once again it was his fault.

He unconsciously brought rukia's head closer to his chest and hugged it crying. Then he layed it down with respect and tore off a part of his hiyori to cover it.

When he raised his chin and observed around the hill,

He saw that all the captains and the lieutenants, had their heads mounted on their own swords which were buried in the ground.

It was a statement. A statement of disrespect. And a statement of how ichigo failed to protect even them.

Ichigo took 10 minutes to mourn his friends.

During that time one of the high ranking espadas had recorgnized him and being one of a strategic mind, he had used his communication links to order all high level arrancars to set a perimemer around the orange headed soul reaper and recalled all the drone hollows under their command to join the perimeter as well. They would all attack at once and take him down.

'He might be able to kill some of us but he will definitely not be able to stand against all of our combined might', the arrancar had thought.

By the end of 10 minutes when Ichigo had finished his mourning, the hollow perimeter was all set.

Around 1.5 million hollows along with all the high ranking arrancars as well as espadas had joined the perimeter, activated their **Resurrección** and were ready to pounce. The rest of the hollows were close to the city or had already entered the city to join the fight.

After having done, what little mourning he could do in that limited amount of time, Ichigo gave all his friends one last bow of respect, before he stood tall and flew up in the air.

The took a look at the gathered crowd of his welcoming committee.

Ichigo pulled out the completely black Khyber and Trench knife from his _shihakushō._

He raised both the shikai blades in front of him and prepared to utter the one word that would end the existence of all the hollows surrounding him.

 **BAN-**

************************* TO BE CONTINUTED*******************************

* * *

 **Summary: Everyone attending tatsuki's wedding is killed in the most horrible way possible just to send ichigo a message. Aizen videotapes the whole thing with that blue hologram marble. Ichigo now enraged at his loss and thirsty for revenge retrieves the zero division hiyori and goes to soul society. Even there everyone is killed and disrespected in death, in the worst possible way just to send ichigo a message. While Ichigo is mourning his the loss of his shinigami friends all the hollows, arrancars and espadas surround him and are ready to pounce.**

* * *

 **A/N - Alright guys, I am back. It took little more than two weeks but its a very long chapter. Think of it as an early Christmas gift. Although because I believe in the saying that 2 gifts are better than one I will be posting another chapter on or before Christmas.**

 **Now some explanations. This chapter was difficult for me to write. Not because I had a mild case of writers block, which I did have, but for that fact that to write this chapter you have to place yourself in a very dark place.**

 **Although me being a psychologist does help with that but it doesn't make it any easier. Some of the cases I described,... lets just say I have seen some things interning with the police department where I come from.**

 **Writing it, getting justice for it, which ichigo will extract 10 fold I promise you,... feels kind-of-theraputic to me as well.**

 **Secondly, I had to do this. All the time travel stories I come across, every fucking single one of them says..."He lost everything and now he is back in time to right the wrongs and save everybody". BUT...BUT** **BUT** **BUT** **BUT** **BUT** **BUT... No body shows how the fuck did he loose everyone. Thats why at least half of my story is committed to him loosing everything, getting a chance to go back and THEN as they say, "Correct the past wrongs and save everybody."  
**

 **Thirdly, thanks for the continued support. Keep Favoriting, Following & Reviewing.**

 **TILL THE NEXT TIME!**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Day I Lost Everything

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

 _ **CHAPTER 9 - The Day I Lost Everything**_

 _RECAP:_

 _Around 1.5 million hollows along with all the high ranking arrancars as well as espadas had joined the perimeter, had activated their_ _ **Resurrección**_ _and were ready to pounce. The rest of the hollows were close to the city or had already entered the city to join the fight._

 _After having done, what little mourning he could do in that limited amount of time, Ichigo gave all his friends one last bow of respect, before he stood tall and flew up in the air._

 _He took a look at the gathered crowd of his welcoming committee._

 _Ichigo pulled out the completely black Khyber and Trench knife from his_ _shihakushō._

 _He raised both the shikai blades in front of him and prepared to utter the one word that would end the existence of all the hollows surrounding him._

 _BAN-_

-KAI…..

****Arrancar POV****

I was 5 foot 7 and one of the few female arrancars in Aizens army. I hated the man, but he promised me everlasting supply of souls to eat, and kept his promise. So for now he deserved my allegiance. But the cost of that allegiance was too much.

In today's attack, so many hollows had perished. We might have killed them all but we lost 40% of our 3 million hollow army against a merger 25000 soul reapers. It's not like I missed them, in fact it's good that they died, that just leaves more souls for me to eat. My only concern is a orange haired soul reaper called Ichigo Kurosaki. When I entered with Aizen as a part of the third wave, some of the surviving hollows from the first and second wave told me about a soul reaper single handedly wiping out almost the entire first and second wave of over a million hollows. Something like that could be very dangerous. And that object of that danger was right now in front of me, kneeling down on the sogyoku hill – against the headless captains and lieutenants.

'Was he mourning?', I thought.

"Ha…. Pathetic….. I thought he was strong, but looks like he is a pussy crying over spilled blood. Weakling.", I spat in the air I was hovering above.

Most of the hollow army had at this point surrounded him, including all the arrancars and all the espadas.

"There is no way he can escape now. Ha!", I said grinning at the prospect of ripping that orange headed motherfucker to shreds.

But then he looked up and stood up. Observing us, looking down on us. Looking at us like this was going to be quick.

I wanted to…... I wanted to desperately see fear in his eyes at the prospect of death after being surrounded by a hollow army. But I didn't find an ounce of it. And it started unnerving me.

He flew up in the air and stopped. He turned around slowly in the air surveying us.

His gaze only fell on me for a second. But that once second gaze bore through my soul, giving a promise of pain and agony I had never known.

All I saw in his low handing eyes was anger and fury…. No a blood thirsty fury that I have seen many times in other hollows, but only this time, it felt like a million times more….heavy.

He took out two swords from his shinigami robe, one looked like a giant kitchen knife and other was a more smaller sword than usual.

I was immediately on guard. But something told me this was not going to end well for me.

The moment Ichigo said those words, all the light in the sky disappeared. As if he had suck the sun right out of the heavens. Then a second later, the light returned but not in the form of sun light, but in the form of a white blinding light. The epicentre of this light was the orange haired soul reaper.

"What is this? What the fuck is he doing?", I said in a panicked tone. The while light staying where the soul reaper was but its rays were still touching me lightly and it was starting to burn my skin even before it reached me.

"I ain't fucking sign up for this!", I said out aloud and started retreating at my fastest sonido.

'What Ever That THING Of A Soul Reaper Is, He Is POWERFUL. Certainly A Lot Powerful than Me. I ain't Going on The Front Lines Until I See What He is Capable Off.'

It seemed like many other arrancars had the same idea. Even they were retreating from the light until they saw what he could do.

However the rest Aizen loyalist Espadas and Hollows decided to jump him at that moment.

I turned to see what would come off it.

As soon as the first couple hundred hollows and 2 espadas reached his 3 feed radius, they were swallowed up by the bright while light and eviscerated. Then the bright light started expanding outward…. Fast… Within a second, screams of dying hollows could be heard from a distance.

"Fuck." I said out loud and started running. But no matter how fast I sonidoed, it kept getting closer. Within 3 seconds I was caught in the lights path.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa". I could feel my body being torn apart atom by atom by atom, as if purposely trying to make the pain last.

'Aaaaa… Stop… Stop….. STOP….!', I thought to myself as no voice came out. I could not speak, I could not run, I could not move, I could not blink.

It was as if I was trapped under the weight of an ocean and the ocean was taking its sadistically sweet time killing me, roasting me, drowning me, and suffocating me - a molecule at the time.

My left hand went first, then my right leg, then the left, then my torso, then my right hand, then my chest, and finally my head was the last thing to be forcefully broken down into reshi. It was as if something sucked the life out me, extremely slowly and painfully.

I screamed through the whole ordeal, even though I wished I died or passed out sooner. But this force didn't let that happen. It made sure I was awake and in pain till my last second.

My last moment of existence, I spent screaming and begging for forgiveness, that I knew I did not deserve.

****General POV****

The white light enveloped all of seireitei and some parts of adjoining districts closer to seireitei.

The whole hollow army, even the ones who were returning from their rampage in rugokai to join the fight were caught in the bright light.

Then screams of hollows could be heard from everywhere. Screams that lasted for 10 minutes under the white light, but for the hollows it felt like hours.

Finally when the screams died down, the white light began turning black and then slowly red.

Then suddenly, nuclear like explosion erupted in the red light. The explosion swallowed the whole of seireitei, instantly vaporising dead bodies, buildings and barracks. The explosion enveloped all of the first 2 districts in all four direction adjacent to seireitei. Then above the nuclear fire a mushroom cloud the size of the seireitei in addition to half a dozen districts appeared.

When the fire died down and the smoke dissipated, A gigantic crater appeared, where less than half an hour ago were the battle torn remains of Seireitei – Home of Soul Reapers, The city of afterlife & a beacon of heaven stood.

.

.

* * *

******ROYAL REALM – 30 minutes later*******

"Come on hurry up. We need to finish this before he gets here. Or else…..", said **Ōetsu Nimaiya** when is he was interrupted and completed by **Tenjirō Kirinji** , " he will blow us and everything else up just like he did downstairs."

At that moment all the members of the royal guard were holding down Aizen.

Aizen had reached the same butterfly mutation he had when was taken down by mugestu form of Ichigo, years ago.

 **Tenjirō Kirinji** was holding down the broken left hand of a face down on the floor aizen. **Kirio Hikifune** was holding down the black burnt up right hand belonging to Aizen. **Senjumaru Shutara** was holding down the tied up legs (by special cloth) of Aizen. **Ichibē Hyōsube** was helping her by sitting on Aizen's back pinning him to the ground under his massive weight. He also made sure to suck out all of Aizen's reiatsu, with his last move, just like he did to Ichigo's human friends, so that Aizen could not play any more dirty tricks. **Ōetsu Nimaiya** stood near the head of Aizen, ready to cut it off as a punishment for his crimes. Behind **Ōetsu** stood the battered form of the new soul king, Juishiro Ukitake.

All of the Royal guard had a lengthy battle with Aizen when he arrived with his top Espada's, just like the quincy king had arrived years ago. But this time they were prepared.

Even thought Aizen had managed to create the OKEN by murdering over 100,000 souls in Karakura town, Aizen was not prepared for how well prepared the Royal guard were for him.

* * *

***********Flashback – Next day after the crowning ceremony of Jushiro Ukitake************

The new soul king stood in his balcony overlooking the royal relm. It had been completely fixed when he was installed as the king. Something about him having complete control about the design of this relm and the ability to change it at will.

'However things downstairs in seireitei are going to take a long time to fix.', the soul king thought.

Just then a Royal Messenger arrived with what looked like a letter with a royal seal from the new Captain Commander of Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku. The letter envelop said – "Top Secret. For Soul King's Eyes Only. Burn After Reading."

He was expecting an update on the repairs and the general status of things in Seireitei but not this.

He waved the messenger to leave and sat on his desk.

He poured a cup of hot jasmine tea, from the pot that the servant had left a few minutes ago.

He then took the letter envelope, removed the seal using a specific required kido that only captain commander, royal guard and the soul king knew. And then he started reading the letter contents.

 _To,  
Jushiro Ukitake,  
The Soul King._

 _Sub – Aizen_

 _Dear Ju,  
Sorry for the cloak and dagger stuff, but it is required. After what I am about to tell you it will be totally justified for you to remove me as the captain commander and have me executed. However I implore you to hear me out before you make a decision._

 _During the war, I made a grave mistake among many others. I partially released Aizen's seals so that he could help us fight the quincies. You have to understand that the situation was such that we were down many captains and we needed help. I did what I thought was the best in that situation. You and the rest of the captains already know this. What you might also know and heard is that during the final confrontation with the quincy king, Aizen helped Ichigo and Uryu fight the quincy king and died in the process._

 _Well….. It is possible. But what you don't know is Aizen's body was never recovered or seen dissipate. I faked the report which said that he died. I have also issued no orders to find him and I am not going to do so._

 _I know what you must be thinking Ju. Am I out of my mind!._

 _You're not wrong. But I have my reasons. First one is that we have just been through hell. We have less than one third man power left and half of those are still recuperating from injuries. We don't even have enough men to patrol the human world like we used to. We are not going to be able to fill that gap for at least a year._

 _Second, the seireitei was almost razed to the ground in front of all of rugokai. People already are panicked that their protectors could not even protect themselves then how are they supposed to protect them. Announcement of possibility of another war with Aizen would create a panic amongst the masses and will plunge the afterlife in chaos whether or not he is alive._

 _Third, the morale of our own troops is at an all time low. Somebody just came into our house and burned it down and we could do nothing above it. In addition, in the past couple of years we have been at battle multiple times with – Aizens betrayal, bounts, zanpakto rebellion, bakuto incident, reigai uprising – to name a few. In all the incidents, the culprit was a traitor amongst us that lead to a war. That lead to hundreds of shinigami's dying. The troops are tired. If they have to face the prospect of another war with AIZEN and another Hollow army many shinigami will go AWOL. Not to mention recruiting new shinigami will be next to impossible. Because no normal rugokai citizen would want to face certain death by Aizen's army by becoming a shinigami._

 _So these are my reasons for covering up after Aizen. Also there is a possibility that he had actually died and his body turned into reshi and just that there was no one to witness it._

 _I know Ju we can't rely on our good fortune, especially if it has never favored us before in these matters._

 _So I propose this. With your permission. I want to officially declare Aizen dead. Then I will go on to expand and strengthen our forces and seireitei, under the pretense that something like this could always happen in future and we need to be prepared. And on your front you tell the royal guard everything and start preparing. Because if Aizen is alive, he will take a couple of decades to lick his wounds and then may be in 50 years come back with a vengeance. But by that time we will be prepared._

 _But by some chance, if seireitei falls, I suggest the royal guard be prepared for Aizen. I am sure they won't like it but they need to start training again and increase their strength. You also need to set a lot of traps and strengthen the barriers to the royal realm. And Ju, if you are not going to execute me after this, I suggest you start training as well. You might have gotten an extreme power boost when you became the new soul king but you still don't know how to use it properly in a fight. Who knows if you keep practicing you might become stronger than me….. In a century :D._

 _FYI ":D" this is sign indicating laughter on the behalf of the writer. And "FYI" means "for your information". Don't ask me where I learned this. Let's just say I have been around Urahara too much in the past few days._

 _So Ju, I will be either waiting for my arrest and execution or a go ahead from you._

 _Your Best and ONLY Friend,  
Shunsui Kyoraku,  
Captain Commander of Gotei 13._

'What a jackass.', was the first thought that came to the Soul King's mind after reading the letter. 'Only he can be so casual in a formal letter to the Soul King. And even attempt to emotionally blackmail the soul king. What a Jackass.', Soul King's Thought Continued.

Soul Kings thoughts then turned serious at the implications of Aizen being alive. Despite being angry at his friend, Soul King realized that his friend, did what he thought was right and at the time and doing what he thinks is right, now. Despite trying, Jushiro couldn't think of an alternative to Shunsui's plan.

He gave an exasperated sigh. He burned the letter in his hand. He then opened his desk drawer. Took out a letter with the royal letterhead on it and wrote just two words. "GO AHEAD". Then he put the royal seal on the paper and put it in the envelope and sealed it using Kido.

"Guard!" The Soul King called for a sentry stationed outside his office.

He came in and knelt on the ground bowing his head.

Soul Kings hand stuck out with the envelope in it and he said with a heart-warming smile to the guard – "Rise. Can you please do me a favor and give this to the royal messenger. It is for Captain Commander's eyes only. Also on your way can you send hell butterflies to all the members of the Royal Guard to meet me for Dinner tonight at my palace. We have to discuss something. That will be all thank you."

*******END OF FLASHBACK******

* * *

Now laid on the ground a defeated but very much alive Aizen. Juishiro despite being the soul king had felt like the most helpless soul in the afterlife today.

Form the moment Aizen's forces attacked soul society he was observing the battle. With his power of Omnipresence, he also observed the cruelty with which Aizen had murdered Ichigo's friends and family.

He wanted to go down to earth, to go down to seireitei to help them himself but was over-ruled by the Royal Guard. And despite being the new soul king he could do nothing about it. Because even though he had been gifted with the previous soul kings reiatsu, he was nowhere as strong as the previous soul king was in the prime of his life. Most of his reiatsu went to maintaining balance of souls in all realms. So even though he might have had more reiatsu than his royal guard, it was useless in a fight. In spite of the training he had been doing in the last decade.

Second, in times of war, his guards had the power to overrule his decisions. So when he commanded that they go and help defend seireitei. They outright refused saying that their duty was to defend the soul king and not the seireitei. Especially when they knew this was Aizen's doing and he was heading straight towards the Royal Relm to kill the Soul King.

However when he did arrive, there was nothing holding Juishiro back and he went into the fight with the rest of his royal guard.

The battle was hard, but in the end they prevailed. Aizen's espada's were dead and Aizen was captured. But this time there was not going to be a prison cell waiting from him.

"For the destruction of human souls in the Human City of Karakura town, for the murder of all the members of Gotei 13 in the city of Seireitei, for the murder of my friend Captain Commander Kyoraku Shunsui, of the Goeti 13… I the Juishiro Ukitake, the Soul King, sentence you to ETERNAL DEATH. The sentence to be carried out immediately."

He stepped forward, and took the special sword (made from the same stuff as quincy arrows that destroy souls) from **Ōetsu Nimaiya** and was about to swing the sword to cut off his head when….

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Ichigo emerged from the ground in his zero division hiyori, breaking all the barriers below.

"Do it sir.", said **Ōetsu Nimaiya** having felt first-hand what Ichigo's anger had done downstairs to seireitei, he couldn't take the chance of him destroying the royal realm by goading aizen to fight.

Jushiro with a heavy heart swung the sword just before Aizen managed to look at Ichigo and say something.

***Ichigo POV***

After creating a crater where Seireitei previously stood and killing all of Aizen's hollow army, he used his Zero Division garb to say a chant and open a door to the royal realm. He was now powered down to his shikai state in order to conserve energy for the fight with AIzen. What he realized when he stepped in the door and it shut behind him, was that the rest of the 72 levels to the royal realm had been sealed and even using the garb anymore was not opening them.

"Fuck It…. I AM COMING FOR YOU AIZEN…", He said as he flared his reiatsu as high as he could in the shikai state and began flying upwards breaking barriers like thin sheets of plywood with his sheer strength.

Ichigo finally broke the last barrier and crawled up the hole to find a pinned down, about to be executed Aizen by the royal guard.

"NOOOOOOO! He is MINE!", was all he could utter under the anger he was feeling at that moment. That man had taken everything from him. His friends, family, even his wife and unborn child. All he had left was revenge. Now he would take that away too.

Aizen realized it when he saw the expression on Ichigo's face. He realized that even though he had failed in his primary goal, he had still managed to take one last thing away from Ichigo.

"YOU… LOSE…. ICHIGO….", he said with a laugh.

'I can't let this happen. Not by them. Revenge is all I have left!'.

He tried to shunpo to Ukitake to stop him, but his legs gave out. He didn't have enough energy left after the exertion he had put his body through in breaking all the barriers.

For Ichigo it all went down in slow motion. The sword was swung in motion towards Aizen's head, he tried to shunpo but his legs gave out in the middle of it and fell, he witnessed as the sword slowly cut Aizen's head off from left to right as he looked at Ichigo with a smug smile of satisfaction on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", he let out a last cry before releasing all of the spirit pressure left in his body with pushed the Soul King and the royal guard to the ground. But in the process he also exhausted himself completely and fainted, losing his final chance at revenge.

.

.

* * *

*********24 months later**********

 _GOOD MORNING JAPAN! I am Shinichi Kameko & I am Ran Kuro. Welcome to the morning news brief. Today marks the second anniversary of Karakura Disaster. Till this day authorities have not been able to confirm what happened to the 1,27,000 residents that lived in that town. We have a live feed from Karakura memorial where Prime Minister _Shinzō Abe is presiding –"Today we mourn the loss of our fallen brothers and sisters in Karakura town. _Although we haven't been able to confirm their deaths, there has been little evidence obtained to prove that they are still alive. So today, the Japanese government officially declares the residents of Karakura Town as having passed on. May our fallen fellow citizens have found piece in after life. I will also vow that Japan will take revenge on those terrorists responsible for Karakura disaster and other attacks that have been committed by them in the past two years. With that I would like all of us to hold 60 seconds of silence for the fallen."_

 _After 60 seconds –_

 _Shinichi -That was Prime Minister Abe from the Karakura town memorial. In today's special edition we are going to talk about the terrorist attacks that not only have been carried out in japan but all over the world._

 _Ran – Yes shinichi. These terrorist attacks have been popping up all over the globe, as you can see on the map (a graphic map is shown). There have been 22 attacks in Japan; 57 in Europe; 102 In United States, Canada & Merixo; 150 in South Americas, 32 in Australia, 357 in China & 358 in India. _

_Shinichi – Yes ran, the world has become a grim place. In these attacks close to 300 million people have perished._

 _Ran – Yes and the impact of these attacks cannot just be measured in the lives lost. The attacks have been occurring in the most densely packed places of human population. These usually but not in all cases means urban centres around the world._

 _Shinichi – As a result the fear of the attacks has caused rapid de-urbanization around the world._

 _Ran – Not only this, but many countries have declared bankruptcy due to the economic turmoil ensuing as a result of these attacks._

 _Shinichi – Over the past two years in order to deal with the problems from these attacks we have seen many democratic governments succumb to martial law or dictatorship. India, USA, UK, France being major examples of former and China, South Korea, Srilanka, Russia, Pakistan being example of latter._

 _Ran - Yes shinichi and the worst part is that we still don't know who are the people responsible and how are they doing it._

 _Shinichi – Absolutely. Although initial investigations by united nations showed that epicentre of the attacks was from middle east and somewhere close to japan. However these investigations were later proved to be conclusively false but not before we as human kind made some grave mistakes._

 _Ran – In a haste to stop the attacks, North Korea's & Iran's Preamptive nuclear strikes on South Korea and Saudi Arabia lead to a joint response from United Nations lead by USA with retaliatory nuclear strikes that wiped out both North Korea & Iran's majority population leaving the rest of the parts of those countries uninhabitable._

 _Shinichi – Some critics initially ignored but recently gaining a lot of traction have proposed a different theory. One of these critics is spirit medium Don Kanonji. According to him, these attacks are being perpetrated by human souls that have turned into demons. These demons or "hollows" as he calls them kill humans and eat their soul. Although this theory was thoroughly ridiculed by people and governments around the world, over time some footage of these attacks have indicated that it might be a strong possibility._

 _Ran – We have one such video to show you that was uploaded on youtube during the last attack in Sichuan province, china. But as per our channel policy we have to tell you that the video is extremely graphic and it is only suitable for adults. Here is the video –_

 _A man is being flimed running on the street. Cars behind him are being toppled by an unseen force that is chasing him. Suddenly the man is strung up in mid-air and a hole is pierced through his chest where his heart should be and he then thrown aside. Then suddenly something comes for the man that was just filming all this and something crashes into the camera breaking it._

 _Shinichi – As we saw in the video there was an invisible force that…. Lead to the demise of those two individuals._

 _Ran – However authorities have still rebuked the claim that Don Kanonji's theories are correct. Instead they have maintained that these are acts of terrorism committed by human terrorist by using some kind to biological virus or some kind of invisible weaponry._

 _We will dive deep into this story after a small commercial break._

In a small 300 square foot apartment at the edge of Tokyo city, sleeping on a sofa in front of a TV was a drunk orange headed man. The man got up, sat on the sofa, looking around for a still half filled bottle of whisky. He found one, with still little of its contents remaining, lying on the side table.

He opened the bottle, took two huge gulp, gargled his mouth with them and then finally swallowed the contents.

He tried to stand but lost his balance when he stepped on a bottle of whisky on the ground and fell back on the sofa. He kicked the empty bottle lightly away from the sofa, effectively sending it under some furniture in the corner of the room.

He again tried to get up and this time he succeeded. Still a little tipsy from the alcohol he walked over to the mirror in the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He observed that slight tear marks still remained under his dark circled filled eyes from when he cried last night. He had a full untamed black beard going along with his orange untamed rough hair.

"Why the fuck are you still alive kurosaki?", he asked himself looking in the mirror.

He again heard his dearly departed wife's voice in his head asking him to shut it.

He got into the shower and came back out 10 minutes later. He opened the bathroom cabinet to get out his razor.

He took out his razor and got lost in the thought of its sharpness….. how easy it would be too….

He stopped mid thought and put the razor back.

He went to his closet and took out an old black unpressed suit, back unpressed pants, a lightly yellow stained white shirt and a black unpressed tie.

He walked out of the house wearing those clothes above a pair of black flip flops.

Ichigo kurosaki, effectively looking like a hobo, waked to the train station. He boarded a bullet train taking him to Osuku city. From there he boarded a bus which took him to the cemetery on the outskirts of Karakura town. After a 6 hr journey he finally reached his destination.

He reached the cemetery where not only his mother was buried but also where he had buried his wife, his 3 sisters and the rest of his friends. He went to where his friends – Urahara, yoruichi, tatsuki, uryu, chad, mizumiro & keigo were buried. He took out a big bottle of whisky and a number of plastic glasses from the plastic bag he was carrying. He poured a glass of whisky for all his friends and kept it on their tomb stones. Then he poured one for himself and gulped it down. He stood there in front of those tomb stones for 20 minutes crying and asking for forgiveness.

He then got up and went where his family was buried. He kept orchids he had brought on all his sisters tomb stones and then he kept a bouquet of roses on his wife tomb stone and sat in front of it.

As he sat down, he felt something moving behind him, trying to hide its presence. He hoped that it was an enemy and it would put him out of his misery. But he had no such luck. He instantly recognized the spiritual pressure, even though the individual was trying to mask it.

"What do you want…

.

.

.

Jushiro?"

"To Give You A Second Chance."

* * *

 **A/N: TANG TANG TANG! (DRAMATIC SOUNDS!) FINALLY WITH THE NEW YEAR COMING IN THE FUTURE, OUR MAIN CHARACTER WILL BE DIVING INTO THE PAST. ALSO ANOTHER CHAPTER ON CHRISTMAS, AS PROMISED.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **TILL THE NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 10 - A Second Chance?: Part 1

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 – Second Chance?: Part 1**_

 _RECAP_

 _He reached the cemetery where not only his mother was buried but also where he had buried his wife, his 3 sisters and the rest of his friends. He went to where his friends – Urahara, yoruichi, tatsuki, uryu, chad, mizumiro & keigo were buried. He took out a big bottle of whisky and a number of plastic glasses from the plastic bag he was carrying. He poured a glass of whisky for all his friends and kept it on their tomb stones. Then he poured one for himself and gulped it down. He stood there in front of those tomb stones for 20 minutes crying and asking for forgiveness. _

_He then got up and went where his family was buried. He kept orchids he had brought on all his sisters tomb stones and then he kept a bouquet of roses on his wife tomb stone and sat in front of it._

 _As he sat down, he felt something moving behind him, trying to hide its presence. He hoped that it was an enemy and it would put him out of his misery. But he had no such luck. He instantly recognized the spiritual pressure, even though the individual was trying to mask it._

" _What do you want…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jushiro?"_

" _To Give You A Second Chance."_

* * *

"FUCK OFF!", said Ichigo not even turning to look at the man.

"Excuse me?", The Soul King said slightly baffled at such an unexpected response.

"You're excused." Came Ichigo's snide reply.

"Hey Kid, Watch your tongue. You are talking to The Soul King. Show some respect.", **Ōetsu Nimaiya** of the Royal Guard said in a pissed off tone from beside the Soul King.

Ichigo turned around and with a bow and fake politeness said, "Dear Highness, Kindly Fuck Off."

"Why you little brat!", **Ōetsu** rolled up his sleeve and took a step forward to knock some sense into the brat with his fists. But before he could take another step, he found soul king hands on his shoulder. When he looked back he saw the soul king shaking his head disapprovingly asking him to back off. Getting the message and accepting it, although begrudgingly, Nimaiya stepped back.

The Soul King stepped forward, looked Ichigo in the eye for about 10 seconds with a stern expression on his face and then did something the Orange headed man hadn't expected. The linchpin, the one holding all of the realms together, the king of afterlife - bowed.

"I am your culprit Kurosaki-san. I took the last thing away…. the last thing you had left. Revenge. I am sorry. I ask for your forgiveness Kurosaki-san."

This humbled Ichigo. This also made him feel very guilty for acting like an ass towards the Soul King himself. He knew it wasn't Jushiro's fault for what Aizen did. And after what he had done in Soul Society, Jushiro and the Royal Guard must have thought he had lost control and he was going to destroy the Royal Realm in a fight with Aizen. Even he didn't know what would have happened if he had gotten a chance to take his revenge. For all he knew, he might have actually lost control if he fought him so angry.

"No Jushiro, I am sorry."

 **Ōetsu Nimaiya** would have cringed at such a casual use of Soul King's first name, if it had been anyone but Ichigo. Ichigo was a 'gone case', when it came to honorifics. But he also knew that, Ichigo and Soul King went way back. Plus he felt for the boy. So if the Soul King was okay with it, then so was he. After all he was supposed to be the fun one in the Royal Guard. Even though all the fun part of his personality had evaporated in the last 2 years.

"Look….", not knowing what to say anymore, Ichigo looked down at the bottle in his hand. He brought it up to the eye level of the now upright Soul King and asked, "Want a drink?".

"I sure could use one.", the Soul King replied smiling. He walked towards the tomb stones where Ichigo's family was buried and where Ichigo was standing, trying to find a glass in the plastic bag for the Soul King.

Soul King bowed and paid his respects to Ichigo's family, while also feeling the guilt for the part he played in that massacre. He again apologised mentally to Ichigo's fallen friends and family.

Once done, he turned to look at Ichigo who was ready with a glass filled with whisky and handed it to him.

"Oye **Nimaiya**. You gonna stand there all day like a flag pole or take your drink?", Ichigo said to **Ōetsu Nimaiya** while soul king took a sip from the glass handed to him.

"This is very…..", Jushiro was finding it very hard to compliment the liquor, because it was unusual from the stuff he drank in Soul Society with his friend Shunsui. "….Mild?", Ichigo completed the Soul King's sentence.

"Yeah, liquor that humans drink is way milder than anything soul reapers drink up there…..", Ichigo said pointing a finger towards the sky. Then he stopped himself mid-way and corrected himself as the realization dawned on him. "Sorry…. used to drink"

Ichigo looked down sadly, looking in the direction of hiyori's tomb stone.

Ichigo recalled the memory of him, Orihime, Yuzu & Karin going to visit his father in Soul Society a year before the attack when Hiyori tagged along. When Ichigo decided to go grab a drink with Shinji, Renji, Ikkaku and others that night, hiyori had insisted to come. She made the case that Ichigo was a baldy and she was hundreds of years older than him, so he had no right to stop her. But being away from Soul Society's liquor for over 100 years had its effect on her. Hiyori was out of control by the end of the first bottle of sake and had put on her mask and done some minor property damage when the bar keep cut her off. Much to his dismay and to the fun his friends were having, laughing openly at his situation. Ichigo had to cut the night short to take her back to his father's barracks where they were staying. Next morning Hiyori woke upto a very pissed off Ichigo/sort-of-older-brother who put his foot down and said _'UNTIL YOU'RE NOT TALL ENOUGH TO RIDE A ROLLER COASTER, YOU'RE NOT TALL ENOUGH TO DRINK.'_ She begrudgingly accepted but not before she stabbed Ichigo in his foot for _'putting his foot down',_ and then she proceeded to tell him not to act like a baby and heal it.

"Yeah, it's a lot milder than the stuff, me and shunsui used to drink. Also it was the same stuff that you and shunsui used to drink near my tomb stone."

Ichigo was brought back to the present by what Jushiro said.

"He told me you could see us, but I never believed him though.", Ichigo said gobbling down the drink in his hand and then pouring himself and Jushiro another. He looked behind to see if **Nimaiya** needed a refill but he hadn't touched his drink yet.

"Of course I could, Kurosaki-san. In fact, whenever you both sat to drink beside my tomb stone, I poured myself a drink in the royal realm and tuned into your conversation. It made me feel I was back with my friend, relaxing in a lazy afternoon & drinking sake, like we did many times."Jushiro said, taking another swig at his mild drink. But after every sip, he began to like the taste. "You became close, didn't you? Shunsui and you, I mean.", Jushiro added.

Ichigo nodded and took another sip.

"It's good that you did. Shunsui and I were best friends for more than a millennia. Even before we went to the academy… I thought, me leaving would make him very lonely. But because of you Kurosaki-san, he found a good friend again. I thank you for it." Jushiro said and then looked over to Ichigo who was facing the ground and his head between his knees and his legs in a X-shape, giving his hands support.

Jushiro saw Ichigo crushing the plastic glass in his hand and say, "Was Aizen telling the truth? Did he know? Did he… Did he cover it up?", rage and sadness in his voice.

"Yes he did Kurosaki-san.", Jushiro said in a grim tone preparing for the worst. But he was ready for it.

"And you….? Did you know…? You could see everything, right…?", Ichigo asked in a dangerously low tone that sounded a lot like his hollow.

"Yes…. Yes, I did. I gave him the permission to cover it up."

Ichigo saw red. He jumped The Soul King and started punching him in the face.

"You…" _PUNCH._ "Bastard…" _PUNCH._ "You did this…" _PUNCH._ "They are dead…." _PUNCH._ "They are all dead….because of you and him." _PUNCH._

He again raised his hand back to punch the face of the Soul King, lying on the floor. But stopped midway, as he realized how fruitless the endeavour was. He had his powers sealed and Jushiro was in his spirit form. Nothing could hurt him.

He got off of the prone form of the Soul King. And asked just one question breathing heavily.

"Why?"

Jushiro told him about Shunsui's letter and all the reasons he had stated that it had to be done.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!", Ichigo yelled at the Soul King after the hearing the explanation.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME TO GO AFTER HIM COVERTLY. I WOULD HAVE DONE SO! I WOULD HAVE FOUND HIM AND ENDED HIM BEFORE…", Ichigo just couldn't stop himself and punched the soul king again and this time breaking his hand on his face.

Soul King was unmoved but still smiling sadly. He knew he was wrong, even though he had his reasons for doing what he did years ago. But at least doing what he did right now, gave Ichigo some closure.

"No we couldn't Kurosaki-san. Even we considered that plan. Sending some of our selected officers and even you on a covert search and kill mission. But there were a lot of problems with that plan. The major one was the news of Aizen's escape leaking out to the rest of the forces. Which would have created the problems, Shunsui had mentioned in his letter.

Second, we just didn't have anyone who could take on Aizen except for Shunsui himself and a couple more captains. Even that was a big maybe, because he said he had become stronger than he was during the winter war & everyone had seen his shikai, which put them at an instant disadvantage against him.

Also everybody would notice an absent captain or a captain commander, especially during a period when Seireitei had lost two thirds of its forces and there was major rebuilding to be done. Captains are needed on their post for that. If they would have not been there, rumours would have definitely started flying, which again could have led to panic, chaos & anarchy.

And third, we didn't even know for sure he was alive. For all we knew, he died but there was just no one around to witness it. And we could not have expected you to waste your human life searching for a dead man."

The Soul King, gave his sincere explanation of reasoning behind a plan, which had cataclysmically backfired.

"I understand your motivations Jushiro, but that isn't an excuse for not telling me. If you had told me, I would have immediately know it was Aizen, when Rukia told me seireitei was under attack. I….. I could have saved them….. I could have saved them all… And this…..", Ichigo said, pointing at the graves of his friends and family, "…. Is just as much yours and shunsui's fault…" ichigo took a long pause to calm himself and bring himself to a low calm tone from an high and angry one, "…as it is mine."

"I know Kurosaki-san. And I know, I don't deserve this. But again, I ask for your forgiveness. You are right. We should have told you.", the Soul King said bowing his head.

"You do realize, that bastard played the same trick on us he did in the winter war." Ichigo said.

Jushiro just grimly nodded, not knowing what else to say about such a colossal mistake.

Ichigo again sat down in front of the graves, lost in thought imagining what could have been. What could have been, had he known. What could he have done differently.

Jushiro saw Ichigo turn away from facing him and again sit down in front of the graves. Jushiro thought there would be another burst of anger from Ichigo and he prepared himself for it. But one never came. Then from the back, the soul king noticed tears dripping from Ichigo's chin onto his shirt.

He noticed that, Ichigo was lost in thought and didn't even realize that tears were flowing from his eyes.

He gathered courage and sat down beside him.

Both parties acknowledged each other but didn't speak for quite a while.

"Why?", jushiro heard Ichigo speak again. When he turned to see him, he saw Ichigo was still facing the tomb stone, tears now gone and a slight look on confusion on his face.

"Kurosaki-san, I told you. It was the be…..". Jushiro was interrupted.

"Not that. Why tell me? And Why today?"

Jushiro closed his eyes as he prepared to put the fate of the world again on a young man's shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N: HEY GUYS. HAPPY NEW YEAR. I JUST FINISHED HALF OF THIS CHAPTER A WEEK EARLY THAN MY REGUALR POSTING TIME OF TWO WEEK AND THOUGHT I MIGHT AS WELL POST IT. SO ITS GOING TO BE A TWO PARTER.**

 **SOME EXPLANATIONS I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE. –**

 **WHY IS URAHARA, HIYORI & YORUICHI BURRIED? ARENT THEY SPIRITUAL BEINGS AND SUPPOSED TO TURN INTO RESHI WHEN THEY DIE. WELL YES. BUT THEY WERE IN THEIR GIGAIS WHEN THEY DIED. AND DON'T ASK ME HOW BUT THE ARRANCARS & AIZEN DID SOMETHING BECAUSE OF WHICH WHEN THEIR GIGAI'S DIED, SO DID THEY. THEN WHEN ICHIGO FOUND THEM, HE BURRIED THEIR GIGAI'S.**

 **WHY DIDN'T SOUL KINGS BODYGUARD STOP ICHIGO FOR PUNCHING HIM? THAT IS THE JOB OF THE BODYGUARD RIGHT? YOU WILL GET AN EXPLANATION IN THE NEXT CHAP.**

 **REVIEWS –**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE ONES THAT REVIEWED. A SHOUT OUT TO DIANAPORTER & ****chimera629** **.**

 **DIANAPORTER – ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK. I REALLY MISSED YOUR REVIEWS. I WILL KEEP IT IN MIND. I HOPE YOU CHECKED OUT THE NEWER CHAPTERS.**

 **chimera629 – Well, Ichigo always cared about his family. Including his sisters. But losing a parent and feeling responsible for it can leave long lasting scars on ones psyche. In ichigo's case, he loved his sisters. But atleast according to me, once he became a soul reaper he felt he needed to keep his sisters away from that world to keep them safe. The best way to do that is to lie to them. The only thing is Ichigo wasn't very good at lying. So he tried his best to avoid them as much as he could so he didn't have to lie to them. Then when he lost his powers, he was depressed that he couldn't protect them and he didn't want his sisters to see him depressed as it would make them feel hurt. So he does the dumb thing of avoiding them, which in turn also has the consequence of him hurting their feelings and being a kind of distant (but not bad) brother.**

 **And yeah I agree with your opinion of Ichigo being retarded when it came to being attracted to females the normal way. But again his mother's case comes in. He lost the first woman he loved and he thought that was his fault. Now even thinking about attraction, which could possibly lead to love, scared the shit of him because he thought he would lose them too. So what happens to Ichigo's personality, he becomes a numb skull when it comes to ladies. Atleast until his late teens. By that time I think the supressed hormones showed their magic and Ichigo began to feel attracted to other women. The only barrier was his prudeness. Which washed away with time.**

 **About Ichigo's soul age – It shall be revealed in future chaps.**

 **Well I don't have a very good reason for Rukia having to wait a couple of years till she got the captains position when toshiro was allowed one even when he hadn't mastered his bankai. I was just following the cannon in that. Why renji, Iba and Ikkaku didn't get captain offers. Well I don't like Iba. I think he and his captain were a waste of characters so I am not going to promote him in my story. Ikkaku belongs with kenpachi. It's like Yamamoto and his lieutenant, together till death. He is the best example of loyalty in bleach and I would never separate him from kepachi. Plus like in cannon, he was the lieutenant and would absolutely refuse to stop being kenpachi's subordinate. About renji. The guy is a loser. He was literally the punching bag for all the enemies he faced. Plus I don't think he is captain material.**

 **Some of your other questions might be answered in future chapters.**

 **Also on a side note,** chimera629 **, thank you for reviewing. Please keeping doing so. Reviews keep me going.**

 **REVIEWS ARE LIKE NECTAR FOR WRITERS. I LIKE NECTAR.**

 **SO IF YOU LIKE THE CHAP, PLEASE FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **TILL THE NEXT TIME!**


End file.
